A new tale has begun
by Shadowiver
Summary: Podrías creer que es el fin o talvez, una nueva historia ha empezado, nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras, quién es ella y porque me hace sentir así?
1. Nota Importante

**NOTA:**

Hola queridos amigos, feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2011, hace mucho no nos veíamos cierto? Han pasado casi 3 largos años, desde que subí la última actualización del fic.

Primero que nada, quisiera ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas, no tengo palabras para decir cuanto lamento haber tardado tanto en dar luces de vida, pero me han pasado muchísimas cosas.

Al principio, me arruinaron mi computadora, recuerdan que les comenté?, bien, luego, un par de semanas después, mi familia fue víctima de la violencia que impera en todo el mundo y perdí a un familiar muy cercano a mí, muy muy muy cercano y muy muy muy muy muy muy querido.

Yo también resulté herida y como se podrán imaginar, a pesar que la herida superficial sanó muy rápido, la herida interior ha tardado mucho más en sanar y sobretodo en perdonar, pero gracias al apoyo de muchos y a mi esperanza y certeza de que esta persona se encuentra en un lugar mejor, poco a poco he salido adelante.

Regresé a leer fics hace un par de meses y me ha tocado ponerme al día con los que tenía pendientes, la verdad toda la inspiración se había ido, pero gracias a un correo que recibí de uno de ustedes, que pidió el anonimato pero que se ha ganado mi cariño y gratitud, decidí emprender nuevamente este fic que se había quedado engavetado.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajes, me da mucha pena, ya que yo era una de las personas que se molestaban con aquellos que solo subían fics y nunca actualizaban.

Prometo que desde ahora, me corregiré y empezaré a subir nuevos capítulos, ahora subiré los que tenía con algunas correcciones, ya que leyéndolo, me di cuenta que tenía errores garrafales… ,

Nuevamente gracias, gracias, gracias, un abrazote!

Shadowiver


	2. Érase una vez

blablabla-: lo que dicen

blablabla-: lo que dicen.

"blablabla": lo que piensan.

'pppppppp': letreros, cartas, etc.

-: cambio de escena.

PRÓLOGO

"Érase una vez..."

Más que una simple lluvia, esa noche un verdadero diluvio se desataba sobre la ciudad, las gotas de agua caían violentamente sobre todo aquel que osara ponerse en su camino, el viento era especialmente fuerte y ya le había quitado el paraguas a más de una persona, pero lo que realmente helaba la sangre eran los rayos y truenos que junto a la oscuridad de la noche daban un espectáculo de terror.

En el Aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Japón se hacían los arreglos respectivos ya que la tormenta, que había comenzado desde la mañana de ese día, había provocado algunos inconvenientes en los vuelos que intentaban despegar o aterrizar, ya mucha gente se había retirado resignada por la cancelación de sus vuelos, y al llegar la media noche ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos, entre ellos estaba un hombre que vestía un traje de etiqueta que le daba apariencia a pingüino, aparentaba ser un poco mayor, ya que en su cabello se podían observar algunas canas, sin embargo se veía que no era ningún anciano. Su mirada era noble y por alguna razón se podía ver que era una persona de buenos modales y gusto distinguido.

El hombre observó cuidadosamente su reloj con mirada impasible. "La llegada de este vuelo, se ha retrasado demasiado..." pensó para sí. – Ya son más de dos horas.- dijo suavemente. Y dispuso sentarse a hojear de nuevo ese periódico, que ya había leído de principio a fin más de cinco veces. 'SE PRONOSTICA FUERTE TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA PARA HOY', era el titular. "mmmmm" no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

- El vuelo No. 155 de Aerólineas Japón está aterrizando en este momento...- dijeron por el Alta Voz, y lo repitieron dos veces más, esto hizo que aquel hombre dejara a un lado lo que tenía en sus manos y se levantó acercándose a la puerta por dónde seguramente saldrían los pasajeros.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando el grupo de gente entraba y se dirigía a recoger su equipaje, buscó entre estas personas y no tardó en divisar a la que buscaba. Por su atuendo, se podía ver que era una figura femenina que se cubría lo más que podía, ya que el frío aquella noche era intenso, al parecer también buscaba a alguien y cuando lo vió sonrió.

Se acercó hasta él sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, - Hola Wai. Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que te ví por última vez!- fue lo que dijo al tenerlo frente a frente.

- Buenas noches señorita. Es un gusto volverla a ver, sea usted Bienvenida.- Fue la respuesta del mayordomo, mientras hacía una leve reverencia a la recién llegada.

Con una gran sonrisa, ella le observó y no pudo evitar el impulso de darle un abrazo. Esto último agarró por sorpresa al buen hombre, y luego del susto inicial correspondió al abrazo. "Después de todo este tiempo, sigue siendo la misma niña alegre de siempre" pensó sonriendo.

Cuando se separaron, ella miró a todos lados como si buscara a otra persona. – No está aquí, su vuelo llegará mañana por la tarde. – dijo sonriente el mayordomo, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de la jovencita y supiera a quien buscaba.

- Siempre me he preguntado como haces para saber en que piensan las personas Wai. – le respondió ella dibujando una gran sonrisa. Wai, se limitó a asentir y a hacer el ademán de darle paso para empezar a retirarse.

Ella avanzó hacia la salida, mientras le decía – No tengo mucho sueño, sin embargo será mejor descansar, ya que mañana tendremos mucho de que hablar y hacer Wai. – le dijo con la misma sonrisa que había mantenido desde que llegó. Luego su cara tomó una expresión seria y pensó "Después de todo, a partir de mañana la vida de muchos cambiará..."

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, así que no esperen una mega historia, simplemente es algo que ha estado guardado en mi cabecita desde hace mucho tiempo y pues decidí escribirlo. Recuerden y tomen en cuenta que es un fic en donde se mezclan muchos personajes de mis series de animé y manga favoritas, (.) y espero que les guste. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, críticas, puñaladas, etc. Con tal de mejorar esta historia.

Bye!

Nos leemos pronto!

Shadowiver


	3. El Inicio

CAPÍTULO I

CAPÍTULO I

"El Inicio..."

Amanecía en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y todo lo que quedaba de la tormenta de la noche anterior, eran las calles mojadas. Era un día común como todos los anteriores y sin embargo había en él algo que lo hacía especial, mientras los primeros rayos de sol entraban por su ventana, ella empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy bueno ocurriría ese día. Unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron regresar a la realidad, más aún cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le decía:

-Apresúrate mounstro o llegaras tarde de nuevo-

-Cállate hermano!- fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.

-No sabía que los mounstros durmieran tanto- dijo con un gesto burlón el chico que ahora asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

-Ahora verás!- dijo la pequeña Sakura saliendo de su cama con una almohada en la mano y dispuesta a darle su merecido a su hermano que nunca dejaba de molestarla.

-Calma chicos y terminen de prepararse, la comida está casi lista.- dijo una voz amable desde la cocina.

-De acuerdo papá.- dijeron ambos al unísono y se encaminaron a sus cuartos.

Fujitaka Kinomoto los vio alejarse sin poder evitar sonreír, sabía que sus dos hijos se querían a su manera y de cierto modo le divertía verlos "demostrarse" ese cariño.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sakura, quien ya estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello, observaba desde su ventana un punto vacío en el horizonte que le invitaba a recordar lo que había vivido mientras recolectaba las Cartas Clow y más aún mientras las cambiaba a Cartas Sakura.

-En que piensas?- le interrogó una vocecita proveniente del cajón derecho de su escritorio, de allí se asomaba una cabecita de color amarillento que tenía un par de puntos por ojos.

-Buenos días Kero!- fue la respuesta de Sakura quien además le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura!– dijo animadamente. –Dime, en que pensabas?- le volvió a preguntar el "singular animal" que más que un guardián tenía un aspecto de un muñeco de peluche.

-Tan sólo pensaba en que hoy puede ser un día genial Kero.- le respondió Sakura, dedicándole de nuevo una cálida sonrisa.

-Sakura, tu comida se esta enfriando- se escucho una voz desde abajo.

-Voy en seguidaaa- fue la respuesta de Sakura. –Kero, espérame aquí y trata de contener tu apetito hasta que nos hayamos ido a la escuela y puedas bajar a comer, si te portas bien prometo comprarte algo rico para la merienda- fueron las indicaciones de Sakura a Kero quien no podía contener su alegría ante tan agradable promesa.

Sakura bajo al comedor en el cual se encontraban los otros integrantes de la familia Kinomoto, su hermano; a quien a veces deseaba darle un par de golpes para que dejara de molestarla, pero a quien a pesar de todo quería muchísimo; tenía una apariencia relajada y semblante serio, pero era de gran corazón y su papá; quien se había encargado de ellos desde la muerte de su madre y por quien Sakura sentía un gran respeto y amor.

-Buenos días! Mmmm! Que bien huele!- dijo Sakura.

-Buenos días, pequeña Sakura.- Fue la respuesta de su padre que al mismo tiempo ponía sobre la mesa un plato que contenía hotcakes con miel, acompañados por trozos de fruta, junto al cual colocó un vaso con jugo de naranja, acto seguido se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a desayunar junto a sus hijos.

-Gracias por la comida!- dijeron al unísono los tres integrantes de esta familia, y empezaron a comer. Pasado un tiempo, fue el joven el que se levantó, tomó los platos sucios y dijo – Muchas Gracias. Debo irme ya, quedé de juntarme con Yukito para ir juntos a la escuela y ya se me hizo tarde.- Y diciendo esto salió por la puerta.

-Espérame hermano!- gritó Sakura mientras imitaba los movimientos anteriormente hechos por su hermano, luego de dejar su platos sucios en el lavadero dijo a su papá

– Adiós papá, debo irme, después de la escuela iré con Tomoyo a comprar algunas cosas para la tarea de ciencias.- diciendo esto y después de darle un beso a su papá se colocó sus patines y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano.

-Adiós Sakura! Y no llegues tarde!- fue lo último que escucho de su papá mientras se alejaba de su casa.

Algunos instantes después alcanzó a su hermano, que sin voltear a verla le decía – Los mounstros como tú deberían levantarse más temprano.– Sakura estuvo a punto de tirarlo de su bicicleta, sin embargo "una voz" la hizo detenerse.

-Buenos días Touya! Buenos días Sakura!- dijo un joven de cabellos plateados que estaba recostado junto con su bicicleta en la pared.

– Muy Buenos días Yukito!- fue la respuesta de Sakura. El chico de lentes le dedicaba una sonrisa, mientras subía a su bicicleta para a seguir el camino restante con ellos.

– Debemos darnos prisa, oye mounstro trata de no comer tanto, estas tan pesada que apenas si puedes avanzar- dijo Touya pedaleando más rápido para evitar la patada que su hermana estaba a punto de darle.

El joven Yukito observaba la escena y reprendió a su amigo – No digas eso Touya, Sakura es muy linda. Oye Sakura, no le hagas caso, lo hace para molestarte- dijo después a la pequeña mientras le sonreía, haciendo que esta última se ruborizase un poco.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, alguien los observaba desde un lugar lejano, cuidando no ser descubierto y esbozando una sonrisa dijo para sí..."La hemos encontrado..."

Pronto llegaron a la Escuela en dónde Sakura cursaba el sexto grado, quien después de despedirse de su hermano y su amigo entró alegremente, mientras caminaba a su salón se encontró a sus amigas –Buenos días Sakura!- le dijeron al unísono Rika, Chiharu y Naoko.

-Muy buenos días chicas! Han visto a Tomoyo?- preguntó mientras observaba al interior del salón.

-Hola Sakura! Que hermoso día para grabarte en una nueva aventura!- dijo la pequeña niña, quien se había aparecido por detrás causando el susto de las demás. Tomoyo Daidouji, así se llamaba, era un poco más alta que Sakura, poseía un cabello largo y espeso de color negro que le hacía juego con tez blanca y sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Tomoyo! Qué susto nos diste!- fue la reacción de Sakura que sonreía un poco asustada aún.

–Lo siento, pero es que estaba filmando tu entrada al salón, me encanta grabar a la hermosa Sakura en momentos tan espontáneos como ahora!- decía Tomoyo mientras tenía unidas sus manos y sus ojos se agrandaban y brillaban. Mientras a Sakura y a las demás les caía una gota en la frente y reían nerviosamente.

El día transcurrió normalmente y al finalizar las amigas se despidieron, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad para hacer unas compras. Al final de la tarde caminando de regreso a casa y mientras el sol se ocultaba.

–Te sientes bien? Te he notado algo ausente durante el día Sakura.- dijo Tomoyo a su mejor amiga.

Sakura que hasta ese momento veía un punto vacío en el horizonte reaccionó y le dijo negando con la cabeza –No es nada, es solo que...tengo el presentimiento de que algo importante sucederá, pero no sé que es...-

-No importa lo que sea, estoy segura que tú sabrás que hacer en el momento que suceda y yo voy a estar apoyándote en todo momento.- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura mientras le sonreía.

–Tomoyo...- alcanzó a decir Sakura, pero en ese momento chocó con alguien que al parecer caminaba distraído.

-ouch!- dijeron al unísono mientras que Sakura y las cosas que llevaba en las manos caían al suelo.

–Lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo la joven mientras le extendía la mano a Sakura y le ayudaba a levantarse, -disculpa, estaba distraída tratando de encontrar el camino...–

-No hay problema, debí fijarme por dónde iba.- fue la respuesta de Sakura que observaba a aquella joven que apenada le sonreía, parecía tener más o menos la edad de su hermano, su tez era blanca, de cabellos castaños y ondulados que le caían graciosamente y le llegaban a la cintura, sus ojos eran marrones, pero profundos y en ellos se podía ver una gran dulzura, su voz era cálida y bondadosa. Iba vestida con una blusa celeste y un pantalón negro con detalles en flores doradas a los lados, atuendo que completaba con una chaqueta negra.

– Perdone, mencionó algo sobre encontrar el camino?- dijo Tomoyo que también ayudaba a recoger los paquetes de Sakura.

Ruborizándose un poco la joven asintió, –Es difícil reconocerlo, pero...me perdí, no soy de Japón, bueno en realidad viví aquí hace muchos años, pero todo está tan cambiado que me es algo difícil, salí a caminar pero de repente me encontré en este lugar y no sé como regresar a casa!... -dijo la joven que se quedó sin aliento, ya que dijo esto en una sola frase.

Las dos niñas asombradas, comenzaron a reír, –Si gusta podemos ayudarle dijo Tomoyo, –Cuál es la dirección que busca?– pregunto Sakura.

La joven extendió un pequeño papel en el cual estaba anotada la dirección. – Muchas gracias. Esta es la dirección que anoté antes de salir, creo que presentía que iba a pasar algo como esto...-

Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos y con sorpresa exclamó –No es esta la misma dirección de... – calló.

–Sucede algo?- preguntó la joven con una expresión de extrañeza. Tomoyo tomó el papel y después de leerlo dijo sonriendo –Un amigo nuestro vivió en ese edificio hace algún tiempo.-

-Entonces conocen el lugar y pueden ayudarme!- dijo la joven. –Por supuesto, está de camino a nuestras casas.- dijo Tomoyo mientras jalaba del brazo a una Sakura un tanto sorprendida y empezaban a caminar al lugar en dónde vivía la joven.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Selene, bueno es Alexia Selene Harker aunque mis amigos me llaman suelen llamarme Alex o Selene, pero ustedes pueden llamarme como gusten, y díganme, cuáles son sus nombres?- les preguntó como para iniciar conversación con las dos niñas.

–Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto.- respondió la niña.

"Ella es Sakura? Cielos, en realidad esto si es una sorpresa..." pensó Selene, luego dijo –Mucho gusto! Oye...segura que estás bien?.- Sakura salió como de un trance y sonrojada respondió

–Si! Lo siento, estaba algo distraída, mucho gusto señorita Harker!, y cuéntanos, es cierto que viviste hace algunos años aquí?-

La joven asintió y les dijo – Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden llamarme Alex o Selene, de acuerdo? Y si, viví unos años acá con mi familia, luego nos mudamos a otro país y ahora regresé por algún tiempo con mi hermano menor, y qué es lo que llevan allí? – dijo cambiando la conversación de repente, cuando pudo notar que alguien las seguía.

Sakura ya más calmada empezó a explicarle que eran materiales para una tarea de la escuela, al cabo de un tiempo Selene se les dijo fingiendo una sonrisa –No se alarmen, no digan nada y finjan la mayor naturalidad del mundo, pero desde hace poco nos vienen siguiendo unos tipos con mala cara, será mejor que nos apresuremos.- las niñas asustadas caminaron un poco más aprisa pero Selene se dio cuenta que los dos hombres que las seguían también apresuraron la marcha y peor aún se les unían dos más

"No puede ser...ellos también ya están aquí...debo llevarlas a un lugar seguro!" pensó, pero era demasiado tarde, otros dos hombres salieron de un callejón y les impedían el paso y los otros cuatro se colocaron de tal manera que formaron un círculo en el cual quedaban encerradas las tres chicas.

–Pero que tenemos aquí! Cómo es que dos pequeñas y una hermosa jovencita van tan solas por la calle, habiendo tanto maleante cerca...jajaja!- dijo uno de ellos.

Sakura y Tomoyo se acercaron a la jóven aunque sentían mucho temor, "No puedo hacer nada, no puedo usar las cartas Sakura delante de ellos..." pensó Sakura, mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo quien se veía muy asustada.

–No sé quienes son, ni que quieren y tampoco me importa saberlo, simplemente quiero que nos dejen en paz!- dijo Selene enérgicamente, pero viendo directamente a los ojos a uno de ellos en especial, quien solamente se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

–Linda Señorita... no tratamos de ser mal educados, pero hay alguien que quiere conocer a una de esas chiquillas y nosotros queremos cumplir sus deseos... –dijo ese hombre que se distinguía por una horrible cicatriz en forma de mosca en la mejilla derecha.

Selene acercó a las chicas hacia ella y les dijo –No lo creo... será mejor que se retire.–

El hombre hizo una mueca y dijo – Creo que no tendremos tiempo de explicaciones, nuestra misión es llevarnos a una de esas niñas y si es necesario que lo hagamos por la fuerza así será!- y acto seguido, le hizo una señal al hombre que tenía a su lado izquierdo.

En ese instante el hombre se abalanzó sobre las chicas, Sakura y Tomoyo cerraron fuertemente los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, sin embargo cuando los abrieron se dieron cuenta que el hombre estaba en el suelo en estado inconsciente. – Pero...qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Sakura.

–Tranquilas chicas, están a salvo conmigo, simplemente hagan lo que yo les diga pase lo que pase... de acuerdo?- dijo Selene observando a su alrededor. "Ella hizo esto?" pensó Sakura muy asombrada.

Inmediatamente los otros tipos excepto el que había hablado con Selene se lanzaron sobre ella, pero ésta, ágilmente los esquivó saltando hacia atrás y después los golpeó con una técnica que las chicas creyeron haber visto anteriormente, pero que a la vez era un tanto desconocida, al menos eso creían.

Todos cayeron inconscientes, pero Selene se veía algo cansada, esto no pasó inadvertido por el único de ellos que seguía de pie, - Así que eres artista marcial, mjmjmjmjajajajajaja! Pues entones creo que yo seré tu oponente! –

Y diciendo esto se abalanzó sobre ella para iniciar una pelea muy dura, ya que al parecer él tenía una ligera ventaja sobre ella lanzándola por los aires con una patada fulminante.

Sakura y Tomoyo gritaron asustadas –Alex! –, lo que hizo que el hombre volteara a verlas en el lugar dónde estaban y caminó hacia ellas diciendo – El jefe me dijo que le llevara a la pequeña, no sé quién de ustedes dos es, pero cumpliré mi misión y me llevaré a las dos. –

De repente un golpe certero por la espalda hizo que el cayera de rodillas, había sido Selene que se había levantado del suelo y había reaccionado justo antes de que él lograra su cometido.

Tomando a las chicas por las manos corrió hasta el callejón más cercano "Por favor, que alguien aparezca, estoy segura que ellos no puede hacer nada frente a la gente, por favor..." al llegar al callejón se dio cuenta que fue una mala idea puesto que no tenía salida, al dar la vuelta se encontró frente a frente no sólo con su antiguo oponente, sino que le acompañaban nuevamente los otros cinco tipos que las atacaron anteriormente.

–Ríndete preciosa, no tienen escapatoria ni tú ni las mocosas que están contigo, si lo haces, tal vez te deje salir viva! Jajaja -

"Rayos!" pensó, miró de reojo a las niñas quienes estaban muy asustadas, el sol se estaba poniendo y empezaba el anochecer, "No son oponentes cualquiera! Pero no puedo usar mis poderes frente a ellas, aún no... Pero si no lo hago, quien sabe lo que pueda pasarles...no tengo más remedió que hacerlo, aún frente a ellas! Talvez solo los aturda y podamos escapar." – Jamás! – dijo muy fuerte y soltando a Sakura y Tomoyo juntó las palmas de sus manos y las abrió con dirección a ellos, entonces una luz muy resplandeciente salió de ellas, golpeando a todos los hombres dejándolos inconcientes de nueva cuenta, excepto a uno en especial, quien había esquivado el golpe, era al parecer el jefe de ellos.

-Ríndete preciosa! Soy demasiado bueno para ti! – dijo caminando hacia ellas.

"Imposible!" pensó Selene, y observando a las niñas que estaban al borde de las lágrimas las tomó de las manos, corrió al fondo del callejón se subió a un basurero que estaba cerca y les dijo:

–Escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir, voy a pasarlas al otro lado del muro y pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen no miren hacia atrás, corran y busquen ayuda esta bien? – mientras decía esto tomó a Tomoyo y la alzó para que pasara el muro.

Al ver esto el tipo aceleró el paso diciendo: – No cometas tantos errores niña!–

Selene tomó a Sakura y mientras la alzaba ésta no dejaba de llorar

–Alex, por favor no lo hagas! –

"Me llamó Alex?" La vió por última vez y la empujó para que cayera al otro lado mientras decía:

– No te preocupes Sakura, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. Ahora ve y busca ayuda...– y dándole una última sonrisa se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar al ahora furioso hombre que la miraba con desprecio.

- Idióta! Dejaste que se fueran!, no importa, en cuanto acabe contigo las voy a alcanzar, pero ahora pagarás por tu osadía estoy seguro que al jefe le encantará saber que acabé con su peor enemiga! – y se lanzó hacia ella.

Selene sonrió y dijo – Con que ya sabes quien soy? Cielos, por lo visto no eres tan tonto como pensaba... Bien, dile a tu jefe que estoy de vuelta y que no voy a permitir que vuelva a lastimar a más inocentes –

Y diciendo esto juntó nuevamente sus palmas, pero esta vez no era un rayo de luz lo que salió de ellas, más bien era como una bola de fuego que se expandía, "Nos veremos pronto Sakura..." pensó haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos y desapareció entre la bola de fuego.

"No puede ser!" pensó el hombre mientras era devorado por la inmensa mole incandescente – Ayori! Ayúdame! –

Pero solo escuchó una voz que decía – Eres un inútil Tse, alertaste a la única persona que puede destruir mis planes y además actuaste públicamente! Mereces morir – y ya no dijo nada más.

- Ayori! Traidora! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, luego, la bola de fuego lo devoró.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Tomoyo corrían lo más rápido que podían, esperando encontrar a alguien que los ayudara, cuando se chocaron de frente con Touya y Yukito que regresaban de trabajar.

–Qué haces corriendo como loca mounstro!– dijo Touya en tono sarcástico, pero automáticamente borró su sonrisa burlona cuando vio que de los ojos de Sakura brotaban abundantes lágrimas, -Qué sucede Sakura?– pregunto bastante preocupado.

-Hermano ayuda! Por favor! Ayuda a Alex – era lo único que Sakura podía decir.

Touya, ahora bastante asustado la sostuvo por los hombros y le decía – Sakura dime que es lo que pasó! ¿Quién es Alex? –.

– Unos hombres nos atacaron camino a casa, querían llevarnos, pero Alex los detuvo, nos salvó y ahora está en el callejón sin salida peleando con ellos! – dijo Tomoyo llorando también en los brazos de un Yukito bastante preocupado.

Touya y Yukito se miraron y de repente comprendieron la magnitud de lo que acababan de escuchar y no perdiendo más tiempo les dijeron a las niñas –Llévennos a ese lugar ahora mismo!– y tomándolas de por las manos corrieron hacia el lugar.

-Es allí, corran, por favor necesita ayuda!– dijo Sakura a los dos jóvenes que se encaminaban a el lugar. De repente se escuchó una explosión que venía de ese lugar que lanzó a los jóvenes lejos.

–Hermano, Yukito!– gritó Sakura y corrió hacia ellos. Ellos se levantaron un poco aturdidos y cuando vieron hacia el callejón se dieron cuenta que de él salían llamas de fuego, posiblemente, por causa de la explosión que acababa de ocurrir.

Sakura y Tomoyo tenían una expresión de horror y corrieron hacia los escombros. Sakura gritaba –Alex! Selene!– pero no pudo acercarse más, porque dos brazos se lo impidieron, era su hermano que no permitiría que Sakura se arriesgara tanto.

– No vayas, es peligroso! – le dijo. Sakura no soportó la impresión y se desmayó, mientras Tomoyo lloraba nuevamente al lado de Yukito que no paraba de consolarla. Al fondo, se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos que en esos momentos se acercaban, los jóvenes tomaron la decisión de llevar a las niñas a casa.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido Fujitaka Kinomoto se preocupó muchísimo y no dejaba de preguntarse lo que pudo haber pasado, pocos minutos después llegó Sonomi Daidouji a recoger a su hija que se había dormido desde que llegaran a la casa Kinomoto.

–Qué fue lo que les pasó a las niñas? Qué clase de tipo se atreve a tocarlas? Cómo se salvaron? – Preguntó desesperada, mientras abrazaba llorando a su hija.

–Aún no lo sabemos, ambas se quedaron dormidas y preferí no despertarlas, al menos no ahora. Será mejor que te lleves a la pequeña Tomoyo a descasar, mañana resolveremos este asunto. – respondió Fujitaka.

– De acuerdo, pero no voy a estar tranquila hasta que no tenga una respuesta. Gracias por cuidar a mi Tomoyo – dijo Sonomi mientras el chofer se llevaba en brazos a Tomoyo hacia el automóvil.

– Descuida, Tomoyo es parte de la familia y cuidaremos de ella siempre – le dijo Fujitaka desde la puerta, haciendo sonrojar a Sonomi.

Al entrar, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, en dónde lo esperaban Touya y Yukito.

Cuando Sakura despertó estaba en su cuarto al parecer se encontraba un tanto aturdida –Qué paso? Dónde estoy?– dijo Sakura en un susurro.

–No te preocupes pequeña, estás en casa, ahora duerme y descansa un poco, ya podremos hablar mañana.– diciendo esto, Fujitaka le dio un beso y la pequeña Sakura cerró los ojos.

En ese momento, salieron del cuarto, porque tenía que hablar con los jóvenes sobre lo que había pasado, en cuanto se cerró la puerta un muñeco amarillo que había pasado desapercibido voló hacia Sakura y mientras la observaba dijo – Sakura... –.

-Creo que fueron víctimas de asaltantes. – dijo Yukito.

– No lo sé, es muy extraño eso de la explosión, no creen? Además, quien sería la persona de la que hablaron Sakura y Tomoyo?– expresó el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto.

–Creo que dijeron un nombre...era...umm...Alex? Talvés era un chico...en realidad todo esto es muy raro, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para resolver todo este asunto.– respondió Yukito.

Solamente Touya se había mantenido callado, porque no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que mencionaron las chicas, esa persona llamada "Alex" que las había salvado a costa de su propia vida. Sería un chico? No sabía que Sakura conociera a alguien se tuviera ese nombre, algo no estaba bien, porque las atacarían?

Tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero lo más importante en ese momento era que sentía un profundo agradecimiento por esa persona, le enfermaba el solo pensar lo que hubiera pasado si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Sakura, por eso mismo, se sentía un poco mal al saber que no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla y devolverle el favor "Estoy en deuda con alguien que no conozco, y peor aún, no se si sigue con vida..." –Alex...– dijo en un susurro.

Apenas si podía caminar, pero al final logró llegar hasta la puerta del apartamento y tocó el timbre, "Vamos Wai, apresúrate." Sin embargo, no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Wai junto a un chico que estaba con él llevaron a Selene a su cuarto.

**Siiiiiiii! El final del primer capítulo!, me siento muy emocionada al publicar este fic, espero que a ustedes también les guste y les reitero mi gratitud por leerlo y les pido de nuevo que me envíen todas las sugerencias, críticas, puñaladas, ladrillazos o aportaciones para hacer de este fic algo inolvidable! Les prometo que cada una de sus sugerencias será tomada muy en cuenta. Gracias de nuevo!**

**ACLARACIONES... Bueno... me imagino que muchos dirán..."Porqué ese nombre? Si existen otros más bonitos y mejores, pero lo que no saben es que todo esto está fríamente calculado...(Juasjuasjuas), este nombre "Selene" tiene un significado, y si les carcome la curiosidad viene de la lengua griega, cuando lo sepan muchas dudas quedarán claras...recuerden esto es un crossover. En cuanto a Alexia, bueno, es más que todo para mejorar el nombre y la trama, aunque también tiene un significado.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Shadowiver**


	4. Una sorpresa?

CAPÍTULO II

CAPÍTULO II

"Una sorpresa?"

Al amanecer del siguiente día, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, el sol ya había salido y sus rayos daban justo en sus ojitos, despertó de su sueño y cuando se levantó vio que ya no estaba en su cama –Sakura!– exclamó el pequeño muñeco, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Rápidamente buscó en su closet y se dio cuenta que el uniforme de la escuela no estaba –Salió muy temprano... será mejor que la busque, sólo por su seguridad.– exclamó Kero y dicho esto salió volando por la ventana.

En el comedor, Touya y su papá tenían una conversación un poco seria. –Es una tonta! Cómo se le ocurre salir tan temprano después de lo que pasó ayer, y peor aún, sola!– decía el hermano mayor de Sakura.

–Sakura dejó una nota en la cual decía que hoy tenía limpieza en su salón, es probable que este llegando a la escuela ahora mismo. –

Pero Touya seguía muy molesto aún –No importa papá, es que acaso no se da cuenta que es muy peligroso? Es una imprudente! Será mejor que vaya y me asegure que llegó en buenas condiciones a la escuela, no creés?– dijo Touya mientras salía por la puerta.

–Claro hijo, buena suerte!– dijo el Sr. Kinomoto un poco preocupado por la situación.

Ya en el salón Sakura se encontraba un tanto distraída mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado el día anterior "Ojalá te encuentres bien, quisiera volver a verte, saber que estás bien..." –Alex...– susurró.

–Piensas en lo que pasó ayer por la tarde, no es asi?– fue lo que le dijo Tomoyo a su amiga, ya que la veía distante.

Sakura asintió –No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le pasó a Alex, de lo que hizo por nosotras, aún siento que fue una pesadilla, Tomoyo, no pude ayudarla, ni siquiera con el poder de las cartas! No sé que me pasó, me congelé...–

Tomoyo tomó la mano de Sakura y dijo –Estoy segura que todo esta bien, ella dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, no te preocupes Sakura mi madre me prometió que hará todo lo posible por ayudarla, ahora anímate y sonríe.– Sakura, observó a Tomoyo y le ofreció una triste sonrisa.

Los estudiantes empezaban a ingresar al salón poco a poco, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se acercaron a Sakura y le preguntaron que le pasaba, entonces Sakura y Tomoyo les contaron lo que había sucedido, pero les pidieron que fueran discretas, ya que no querían que toda la escuela lo supiera.

Como siempre Yamasaki las interrumpió con una de sus historias locas y Chiharu no tuvo más remedió que alejarlo del lugar tomándolo por una de sus orejas. Mientras, por la ventana Kero les observó, aliviado por saber que Sakura estaba bien.

El día transcurrió normalmente, sin embargo Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la amiga que a pesar de tener unos minutos de conocerla, las había salvado a ella y a su mejor amiga de un secuestro, recordó cada uno de los detalles de lo que ocurrió el día anterior, y de repente, recordó como había sido que las había salvado, recordó la extraña luz que salió de sus manos para aturdir a los maleantes y de la técnica de combate que había usado, y fue así como se cayó en la cuenta de que ella no era una chica común y corriente.

En ese mismo momento el Profesor Terada, anunció el regreso de un alumno muy querido por todos y que regresaba para pasar una temporada indefinida –Denle la bienvenida a Li, Shyaoran, adelante por favor –

Casi en ese mismo instante ingresó al salón el chico que ya era muy conocido por todos, pero a una persona en especial le dio un vuelco el corazón... –Shyaoran...– dijo Sakura casi sin aliento por la sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria en el salón 4-1 Touya acababa de ingresar un poco agitado, –Cómo esta Sakura?– preguntó Yukito.

–No lo sé, salió temprano de casa y cuando llegué a la escuela no me permitieron entrar porque las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, sin embargo, me confirmaron que ya había llegado.– dijo Touya en un tono molesto.

Yukito notó que Touya estaba preocupado por Sakura, así que le dijo sonriendo –Talvez sea mejor que pasemos por ella y Tomoyo al salir de clases, sólo por seguridad, no crees?–.

–Yuki... si, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Touya un poco más calmado.

–Entonces, está decidido, al salir de clases iremos por Sakura!– dijo Yukito. En ese momento entró el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus lugares.

–Buenos días alumnos. – dijo el profesor, saludo al que los alumnos respondieron de la forma. –Antes de iniciar con nuestras clases quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que viene del continente americano, su nombre es Alexia Selene Harker, pase adelante por favor.– dijo el profesor mientras escribía el nombre de la chica nueva en el pizarrón.

En ese momento, entró la joven que vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria el cual no le sentaba nada mal, observó a todos con una sonrisa y dijo: –Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Alexia Selene Harper es un gusto conocerlos!, Espero que seamos buenos amigos!– pero la frase final la dirigió a un punto en dónde sobresalían dos personas, Touya y Yukito, éstos a su vez sintieron como la mirada tan profunda de la chica los absorbía y sin saber por qué se sonrojaron, sin embargo cada uno reaccionó de diferente manera, Selene sonrió y Yukito le devolvió la sonrisa, por su parte Touya decidió girar su cara hacia otro lado, ya que la sensación que tenía en ese momento no le agradaba en lo absoluto y le parecía sospechosa.

El profesor tomó de nuevo la palabra y dijo: –Muy bien Señorita Harker en nombre de sus compañeros le doy la bienvenida! Mmmmmm Veamos...donde se sentará...ah sí! Utilice el escritorio que está al último junto a la ventana, justo atrás del señor Kinomoto o algo aún mejor, señor Kinomoto, utilice usted el escritorio de atrás y permítale el suyo a la señorita Harker.–

Touya, con una expresión molesta se levanto y se pasó al otro, entones la chica caminó hacia el escritorio mientras era observada por toda la clase, ya que sus facciones denotaban una belleza enorme y sobretodo les causaba curiosidad saber de donde provenía.

Touya se quedó un poco pensativo cuando se sentó delante de él "No sé porque tengo la sensación de que he escuchado ese nombre anteriormente...".

Por su parte Yukito se sentía un poco extraño "Siento una gran dulzura y bondad provenientes de esa chica..." se decía, y en ese momento las clases dieron inicio como siempre lo hacían.

La mañana continúo su curso con normalidad, excepto claro está, la llegada de la chica nueva, y el hecho que en cualquier momento libre que tenían era asediada por un gran número de compañeros que querían saber de ella, para el primer descanso ya tenía un grupo de amigas que le ofrecían llevarla a conocer todos los lugares interesantes en la ciudad de Tomoeda y para el segundo descanso, ya había un grupo de chicos que se ofrecían a llevar sus cosas o que la invitaban a salir, ella muy cortésmente les respondía que primero deseaba ponerse al día en las clases y les agradecía todas las invitaciones.

En la última clase, el profesor avisó que no llegaría porque se encontraba reunido con el director, pero asignó una tarea para hacer en clase y pedía que los alumnos estuvieran en total silencio. –El profesor me pidió que le dijera a Tsukishiro que ayudara a Harker, para que se ponga al día con el trabajo y las clases en general. – dijo el compañero designado por el profesor para que enviara el mensaje.

En el salón de clases, se observaron muchas caras inconformes, todos pensaban que era injusto, las chicas se lamentaban pensando que esa hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para conocer más a su nueva amiga, y los chicos se quejaban de su mala suerte por no poder conocerla y molestaban a Yukito diciendo –Vaya Tsukishiro, tienes mucha suerte!–

Todos comentaban lo ocurrido, excepto tres personas, Selene, Yukito y Touya, Selene solo sonreía mientras Yukito acercaba su asiento al de ella y empezaba a explicarle los apuntes,

Touya, por su parte, estaba molesto con la situación, no le agradaba nada el revuelo que había causado la chica nueva, no sólo en el salón, sino en toda la preparatoria, ya que su presencia no había pasado inadvertida, pero lo que empeoraba la situación, era que de ahora en adelante Yukito tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

Yukito, mientras tanto, parecía disfrutar la compañía de la chica nueva. –Hola, soy Yukito Tsukishiro y voy a ser tu nuevo guía de estudios, es un placer conocerte!.– dijo Yukito sonriendo.

–Mucho gusto joven Tsukishiro, soy...– pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por Yukito que le dijo

–Descuida, sé quien eres, toda la preparatoria habla de ti señorita Harker– terminó con una sonrisa.

–Entonces déjame pedirte algo, no me digas Señorita Harker, mejor llámame por mi nombre como lo hacen los amigos, porque espero que lo seamos, además quiero agradecerte desde ahora toda la ayuda que me brindes en esta y demás clases, al parecer serás mi tutor. – dijo una sonriente Selene como respuesta.

Al verla sonreír Yukito experimentó algo que por ahora llamaremos Ternura, y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza la petición de la chica y se dispuso a explicarle las tareas pendientes de los cursos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos sintió que nacería una bonita amistad entre ellos. Sin embargo Selene sentía las miradas frías que de vez en cuando le lanzaba Touya.

–Oye, joven Tsukishiro, crees que no le agrado a tu amigo? Se ha mantenido muy alejado y callado conmigo y aunque he tratado de hablarle sus respuestas son muy cortantes.– comentó de repente a Yukito.

El joven que había estado muy concentrado en el trabajo, se sorprendió de esa pregunta, y le dijo –Vamos, llámame Yukito, somos amigos no es así?, y no lo creo, Touya es una persona muy reservada, y talvez es un poco serio, pero es muy agradable, estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien, sólo necesita tiempo para conocerte, no crees?– dijo Yukito sonriendo.

–Comprendo, bien entonces esperaré y muchas gracias por tu amistad… Yukito— respondió la chica.

Yukito sonrió aún más y volvió sus ojos a los libros para seguir con la explicación, mientras Touya sentía su sangre hervir por la conexión que nació entre ellos y que no había pasado desapercibida.

De repente, la campana de salida sonó y todos se apresuraron a salir. –Entonces te parece si nos juntamos en el parque para seguir con el trabajo y ponernos al día, mas o menos... a las tres de la tarde?– dijo Yukito guardando sus cosas.

–Me parece genial, entonces nos vemos ok? Adiós Yukito, Adiós joven Kinomoto!– dijo Selene saliendo del salón seguida por un buen grupo de chicos y chicas.

Yukito se despidió de ella y al verla salir se volvió al lugar en dónde estaba Touya diciendo –Oye Touya, no crees que fuiste un poco descortés con ella? Sólo intenta ser tu amiga.–

Touya hizo una mueca de fastidió y le respondió –No lo sé, tengo una sensación extraña cuando ella está cerca, y no me agrada en lo absoluto. Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya casi es la hora en que Sakura sale de sus clases.– y diciendo esto se levantó y avanzó a la salida del salón, seguido por Yukito que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela de Sakura, la campana anunciaba el final de ese día de clases, todos los alumnos muy contentos se levantaron de sus pupitres y se dirigieron a sus casas no sin antes despedirse de Shyaoran y a la vez darle la bienvenida.

Ese día había sido muy agitado, Sakura al ver a Shyaoran sintió una inmensa alegría, pero a la vez sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber el porqué de su regreso, durante las clases pudo sentir su mirada atenta hacia ella desde el pupitre que estaba atrás suyo, el mismo que siempre había usado.

En los momentos libres, todos sus compañeros se acercaban a saludarlo y a la hora del receso, cuando Sakura le había preguntado sobre su regreso se limitó a decir que había vuelto con un familiar a resolver unos asuntos. Sin embargo, se mostraba muy feliz de estar con ella, le sonreía y le contaba todas las aventuras que había vivido junto a Meilin en China.

Tomoyo se mostraba muy contenta de que Sakura olvidara por un momento lo pasado el día anterior, sin embargo de repente Sakura hablando sobre sus actividades recordó lo que había sucedido y se quedo en silencio.

– Además quisiera contarles algo, no vine solo… Sakura, sucede algo?– dijo Shaoran visiblemente preocupado al verla triste.

Sakura levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas y llorando abrazó a Shyaoran, con él sentía que podía desahogarse como no había podido hacerlo con nadie más. Él la abrazó sin comprender lo que sucedía y sus ojos se dirigieron a Tomoyo, esta a su vez empezó a contarle sobre una nueva amiga que habían conocido pero de la cual, por alguna extraña razón no mencionaron nombre, sobre el ataque de los hombres, pero de repente la campana sonó anunciando el final del receso, así que todos ya mas calmados se dirigieron al salón.

Ya saliendo de clases Shyaoran intentó reanudar la conversación que había quedado pendiente –Sakura, necesito que me digan todo lo que pasó ayer.– Parecía muy interesado en saber cada detalle de lo sucedido, y efectivamente así era, "Esto es muy raro...no puedo creer que sean ellas, no pueden ser ellas..."

Una Sakura más sonriente dijo –Claro, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, supongo que solo necesitaba desahogarme.–.

–Entiendo, pero por favor, cuéntame detalladamente lo que ocurrió...– Estaban hablando mientras cruzaban el parque, cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos cercanos, Sakura y Tomoyo se asustaron mucho pensando que eran de nuevo los maleantes del día anterior.

–Sakura!, estaba muy preocupado, porqué te fuiste tan temprano de casa? Y qué hace este mocoso aquí?– dijo una vocecita chillona mientras aparecía de entre los arbustos Kero. Los tres chicos luego del susto inicial, y ya mas calmados se acercaron al "imponente" guardián.

–Veo que este muñeco no ha cambiado nada...– dijo Shyaoran algo molesto, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo sonreían aliviadas.

Touya y Yukito conducían velozmente sus bicicletas, tratando de alcanzar a Sakura, pues cuando habían llegado a la escuela, les habían informado que los tres chicos ya se habían ido. "Ese mocoso está de nuevo aquí..." pensó Touya mientras pedaleaba.

Al fin los divisó en medió del parque, –Sakura! Espera – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Sakura volteó a ver el lugar en dónde provenían las voces –Hermano! Yukito!– gritó como para indicarles en dónde se encontraban. Al llegar junto a ellos Touya y Shaoran intercambiaron las acostumbradas miradas.

–Qué gusto volver a verte! Bienvenido – dijo un sonriente Yukito.

–Qué haces aquí mocoso?– fue lo que dijo Touya al verlo.

–Hermano! No seas descortés. Qué es lo que te sucede? Te ves un poco molesto.– dijo Sakura a su hermano,

–No te preocupes Sakura, Touya al parecer tuvo un mal día en la escuela, no es así Touya? –dijo Yukito sonriendo.

–Mal día? Qué sucedió hermano. –No pasa nada, es solo que la llegada de una alumna nueva provocó que toda la preparatoria se volviera loca. Yukito está exagerando.– dijo Touya cambiando de tema y observando de nuevo a Shyaoran.

Sakura no sabía porque su hermano estaba tan molesto y no comprendía porque la llegada de una nueva compañera lo exasperaba tanto. Tomoyo, ya había tomado a Kero para esconderlo en su mochila, mientras la discusión se realizaba, de repente sucedió...

–Oye, Shyaoran, espérame!– dijo una voz femenina y de repente la figura de una chica apareció corriendo por el camino, se acercó y de repente abrazó al chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla que ruborizó a todos los presentes dijo –No vuelvas a dejarme así, sabes que aún no conozco la ciudad.– al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había más personas a su alrededor.

Seguía reprendiéndolo, pero no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que sus dos compañeros estaban allí frente a ella y sobre todo las dos niñas que la miraban como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma –Tú?– fue la frase que salió de los presentes, Shyaoran parecía confundido ya que al parecer todos ya se conocían, lo cual era extraño.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a ella diciendo –Selene? Alex!–

–Sakura? Tomoyo?– dijo girando la mirada a la otra niña que también se había quedado sorprendida.

–Qué bueno que estás bien, pensé que nunca volvería a verte...– dijo la pequeña Sakura abrazándola.

–Te prometí que volveríamos a vernos, recuerdas?– respondió la joven mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

Los demás miraban sorprendidos, sin embargo los dos jóvenes tenían un ligero tono color carmín en sus mejillas, la escena era hermosa y no podían evitar sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento que tuvieron esa mañana cuando esa chica entró en su salón.

De repente Touya recordó algo "No lo entiendo, porqué me siento así? No me había sentido así desde... un momento, Selene! Alexia! Alexia Selene! Alex!

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura y Tomoyo tenían una expresión de horror y corrieron hacia los escombros. Sakura gritaba –Alex! Selene!– pero no pudo acercarse más, porque dos brazos se lo impidieron, era su hermano que no permitiría que Sakura se arriesgara tanto._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes..." y dejando su bicicleta a un lado se acerco y dijo con la voz algo alterada –Harker! Tú fuiste la que salvó a mi hermana y a Tomoyo de esos hombres ayer, no es así?–.

Yukito que también se había acercado, comprendió al instante lo que hablaba su amigo "Ella es Alex? Una chica?".

Selene se levantó y vio a Touya a los ojos, debió subir la cabeza un poco ya que era un poco más baja que él, Touya sentía que esa mirada estaba a punto de absorberlo, no sabía porque, pero no podía dejar de verla aunque lo quisiera, su corazón latía rápidamente y odiaba admitir que aunque lo negara le gustaba esa sensación que le transmitía su mirada.

–Joven Kinomoto!, Yukito! Que hacen aquí?– dijo ella con inocencia. Los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo e inmediatamente se levantaron sacudiéndose el polvo

–Qué dices? Es lo mismo que yo tendría que preguntarte, dime, eres la misma persona que salvó a mi hermana y a su amiga ayer?– dijo Touya molesto.

Selene observó a Sakura sorprendida, regreso su mirada a Toya y dijo –Escucha, no me llames Harker, llámame Alex o Selene, así me llaman todos mis amigos, pero...la pequeña Sakura es tu hermana? Wow! Esa si que es una sorpresa! Aunque debo de admitir que el apellido de Sakura me era familiar, es Kinomoto no es así?–.

–Hermano, ella es Alex, la persona que conocimos ayer, y que nos salvo, pero...como es que la conoces?– dijo Sakura.

–Esta si que es una casualidad! Pequeña Sakura, tu hermano y Yukito son mis compañeros de clase, precisamente hoy empecé a ir a la preparatoria!– dijo muy contenta. Sakura de pronto comprendió que Alex era la persona de la cual hablaba su hermano cuando dijo que alguien había alborotado toda la preparatoria, pero ahora le era más difícil comprender porque a su hermano no le agradaba su nueva amiga.

–Pero no entiendo... Sakura y Tomoyo nos dijeron que habías quedado atrapada en el callejón y todos vimos cuando todo explotó, como pudiste salvarte? Qué fue lo que pasó?– dijo Yukito tratando de comprender.

Selene le miro, y tal y como le pasó a Touya, Yukito sintió perderse en esa mirada tan dulce y tierna y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando ella le sonrió. –En realidad no estoy segura, solo recuerdo que trepé por el muro, cuando ese hombre trató de alcanzarme y caí al otro lado inconsciente, después desperté en casa.– dijo la joven con la mano en la mejilla derecha haciendo ademán de recordar que había sucedido.

Shyaoran, quien hasta ahora había estado escuchando alejado, se acercó y dijo –Así que por eso estabas tan malherida cuando llegaste a casa ayer, por salvar a Sakura!–.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Shyaoran entonces fue Sakura la que habló –¿Shyaoran, acaso tu y Alex se conocen?–.

Shyaoran reaccionó y se sonrojó, –yo...eh...yo...–.

Selene entonces se acercó a Shyaoran y con una gran sonrisa, colocó una mano en el hombro del niño y dijo

–Ah! Es que acaso no saben? Bueno, yo les explico, Shyaoran y yo vivimos juntos... No se extrañen, es normal que los hermanos vivan juntos...– pero fue interrumpida por un –QUE!– de todos los presentes.

–Qué fue lo que dijiste?– dijo Touya muy sorprendido.

Con una mirada profunda y seria dijo –Lo que escucharon, Shyaoran es mi hermano menor.–

**Hola! Hoy estoy subiendo los caps. Que faltaban, y en cuanto termine les subo uno completamente nuevo! Gracias por seguir acá….**

**Shadowiver**


	5. Somo amigos verdad?

CAPÍTULO III

CAPÍTULO III

_Empecemos por aclarar de nuevo que los personajes no son míos… bueno, un par sí, pero los demás no me pertenecen Ok?_

"Somos Amigos, verdad?"

Selene entonces se acercó a Shyaoran y con una gran sonrisa, colocó una mano en el hombro del niño y dijo

–Ah! Es que acaso no saben? Bueno, yo les explico, Shyaoran y yo vivimos juntos... No se extrañen, es normal que los hermanos vivan juntos...– pero fue interrumpida por un –QUE!– de todos los presentes.

–Qué fue lo que dijiste?– dijo Touya muy sorprendido.

Con una mirada profunda y seria dijo –Lo que escucharon, Shyaoran es mi hermano menor.–

Todos se quedaron muy callados, nadie podía creerlo, sus caras tenían un gesto que más que sorpresa significaba shock general... Shyaoran tenía el rostro cubierto de un tono rojísimo, no podía creer que la noticia se diera tan ligeramente y de sorpresa, "No tenía que enterarse de esta manera...no así...", sentía la mirada de Sakura, sabía que se preguntaba porqué él no le había dicho algo tan importante a ella! Y por eso mismo no se atrevía a elevar los ojos del suelo.

"Tal como lo pensé...se sorprendieron muchísimo, ahora tendré que ser muy hábil si quiero seguir con esto..." dijo para sí Selene, –Qué sucede chicos? Porqué se sorprenden tanto? Puede alguien decir algo?–.

–Porqué no me lo dijiste antes Shyaoran?– dijo al fin Sakura con una profunda tristeza. Shyaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabía que decir, estaba seguro que no iban a creer algo semejante, "Sakura...que hago? Qué te puedo decir? La verdad?".

–Sakura...yo...yo no...te lo dije porque...–

–Porqué no lo sabía. No te preocupes, Shyaoran, yo les explico.– dijo Alex interrumpiéndolo y tomando de nuevo uno de sus hombros mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Shyaoran asintió entre molesto y aliviado, molesto porque la noticia se había dado demasiado rápido y aliviado porque sabía que ella manejaría bien el asunto y les daría la respuesta adecuada.

Ella dio un paso al frente y sonrió, luego dijo –Saben...hasta hace un par de semanas, Shyaoran y yo desconocíamos la existencia del otro, mucho menos que éramos hermanos, un tío que con quien yo vivía en mi país tuvo un accidente en el cual quedó muy mal herido y antes de morir _nos_ reveló la existencia de Shyaoran, dijo que era mi deber buscarlo, así que lo hice y como no nos conocíamos bien, la familia de Shyaoran sugirió que pasáramos una temporada juntos en un país neutral, así que ambos decidimos que el mejor lugar era aquí, y esa es toda la historia...– dijo ya sin aliento y esperando la reacción de demás.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar. "QUE! En serio cree que van a creer algo así?" pensó Shyaoran cayendo al suelo y levantándose inmediatamente para limpiarse el polvo de la cara.

–...–.

–Bueno, me alegra mucho por ustedes, así no estarán tan solos en casa, verdad?– dijo Yukito sonriendo.

–Oye, pero...– dijo Touya porque no sabía que decir, la noticia también le había causado una gran sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mochila de Tomoyo, Kero escuchaba toda la conversación. "Con que esa joven fue la que salvó la vida de Sakura ayer, y es hermana de ese mocoso? Pero esa sensación..."

"No entiendo, esa historia es muy complicada, cómo es posible que "ella", precisamente "ella" sea la persona a la que le debo que mi hermana este bien? Además, es la hermana de...? Todo esto es muy raro" pensó Touya.

–Sé que esto les parecerá algo loco, pero esa es la realidad. – dijo Selene con total inocencia. –Incluso fue algo muy repentino para mí y creo que mucho más para Shyaoran, es por eso que decidimos venir aquí para conocernos mejor, no es así Shyaoran?.– todo esto lo dijo abrazándolo con cariño, y este asentía a manera de respuesta mientras lo invadía un supremo color rojo en su rostro.

Sakura estaba sorprendidísima, era algo increíble lo que acababa de escuchar, además, Shyaoran le había dicho que tenía cuatro hermanas, pero todas eran de origen chino, así que la única forma de que tuviera una hermana con rasgos occidentales y no lo supiera era que..."Imposible!" ahora entendía algunas cosas como por ejemplo el porqué Shyaoran se veía incómodo con ella, sin embargo, aún había muchas cosas que no encajaban.

Yukito tomó la palabra y dijo sonriendo como para terminar con la tensión que se sentía –Ahora entiendo, entonces espero que puedan conocerse bien, y cuenten con nosotros para lo que necesiten, en especial tu Selene ya que eres nueva en este lugar, esperamos ayudar para que te sientas como en casa. No es así Touya?– "QUE! La llamó Selene?" pensó Touya.

Entonces sucedió algo que dejó a todos como piedras... Selene se abalanzó a dónde se encontraban los dos jóvenes uno al lado del otro y los abrazó a ambos, mientras decía –Gracias chicos! Nunca pensé que encontraría personas tan buenas en este lugar! Seremos muy buenos amigos!–.

Touya no supo como reaccionar, simplemente sintió que su rostro tenía un color rojo profundo que dejaría pálido de la pena a un tomate y en el mismo instante en que escuchó su voz dándoles las gracias sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Pero todas esas sensaciones fuera de ser desagradables lo hacían sentir muy bien y eso lo asustaba, quería separarse de ese abrazo tan dulce que al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir vulnerable, había una lucha en su interior, su cabeza le decía que eso no era nada bueno, pero su corazón le pedía que no se separara de ella "¿Qué me esta pasando?" decía para sí y casi sin pensarlo cerró los ojos para disfrutar esa sensación tan placentera que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, mientras que con los puños bien apretados, se debatía entre corresponder al abrazo o alejarse lo más posible de ella.

Yukito, por su parte, en el mismo momento que el brazo de la joven rodeó su cuello sintió como si algo en su interior despertara y que incluso su "otro yo" podía sentir esa sensación, al escuchar su voz su corazón dio un vuelco y podía asegurar que estaba en las nubes, le encantaba sentir el aroma que emanaba, era algo indescriptible, algo así como naranja o mandarina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver como ella se paraba en las puntillas de sus pies para poder acentuar el abrazo y ese mismo instante el rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho correspondiéndole, no sabía porqué, pero necesitaba acercarla a él, la apretó con delicadeza y le dijo al oído –Bienvenida Selene –.

Todo esto sucedió en cuestión de un par de segundos, pero que para nuestros jóvenes fue una eternidad. Al parecer se habían olvidado que otras personitas estaban presentes en el lugar, los tres veían incrédulos la escena, Sakura y Shyaoran estaban ruborizados y no sabían que reacción tomar, ella deseaba abrazarlo para hacerle saber que lo apoyaría en esa situación que lo hacía sentir incómodo, el la observaba de reojo debatiéndose en imitar a su "hermana" y rodearla con sus brazos o sacarla corriendo de allí y explicarle todo de una vez por todas, Tomoyo simplemente sonreía.

Selene rompió el abrazo y sonriendo dulcemente les dijo –Creo que es momento de ir a casa, Yukito nos vemos en la tarde?–

Yukito asintió y dijo con ternura –Nos veremos aquí.–.

–ESPERA! No te vayas, porque no vienen tu y Shyaoran a comer a casa, así podré presentarte a mi papá y a la vez les daremos la bienvenida, verdad hermano?– dijo Sakura muy emocionada.

Touya, no sabía que reacción tomar ya que aún estaba paralizado por lo ocurrido.

–No lo sé, no quisiera ser imprudente e ir sin avisarle a tu padre, además Shyaoran y yo tenemos que hacer la tarea.– dijo Selene un poco apenada.

–Por favor! Además, ya que Yukito va a ayudarte a ponerte al día pueden venir a casa y así mi hermano también podría colaborar y Tomoyo y yo ayudaremos a Shyaoran, verdad Tomoyo?– dijo Sakura.

–Por supuesto, y así podré filmar a la hermosa Sakura en otro momento de estudio – dijo Tomoyo juntando sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Todos reían nerviosamente, excepto una persona, Touya, aún no sabía que decir o hacer.

–Entonces, que dicen?– preguntó Sakura.

–Por mi no hay problema, al contrario, me gusta mucho ir a tu casa Sakura, tu que dices Selene?– dijo Yukito mientras la observaba.

–Pues, si es así y si el joven Kinomoto y Shyaoran están de acuerdo, me encantaría!– respondió.

Sakura volteó a ver a Shyaoran como esperando una respuesta, este no sabía que hacer, así que se decidió por asentir mientras dejaba salir el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones.

Luego todos vieron a Touya, que se dio por vencido y dijo entre dientes –Esta bien, vamos todos.–. Sakura estaba muy feliz, seguramente a su padre le agradaría mucho conocer a Alex, sobretodo porque ella las había salvado. –Entonces vamos!– dijo tomando del brazo a Shyaoran y empezando a caminar.

–Espera un momento!– dijo Selene –creo que es mejor que Shyaoran y yo vayamos a casa a cambiarnos y luego nos dirijamos a tu casa, no sería bueno que usáramos los uniformes todo el día, verdad?– finalizó sonriendo.

– Tienes razón, yo también haré lo mismo, que te parece si nos juntamos aquí en una hora para ir a casa de Touya y Sakura?– dijo Yukito.

Selene sonrió de nuevo y aceptó. –Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo haciendo el ademán de empezar a caminar –pero talvez sería más fácil si me sueltas – dijo sonriendo pero esta vez estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

Fue en ese momento que Yukito se dio cuenta que la tenía agarrada de la mano, no se había dado cuenta que cuando se terminó el abrazo el no la había soltado del todo y su cara adquirió un color rosado –Lo... siento – dijo un poco apenado soltándola rápidamente, notó como durante el tiempo que estuvieron tomados de las manos, cada vez que el la veía apretaba un poco más el agarre, pero no sabía porqué, sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír.

Touya, que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, reaccionó de repente cuando los chicos reían, pero no entendía porqué, sin embargo no le agradó mucho que Yukito y "ella" estuvieran un tanto ruborizados. –Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, vamos mounstro.– le dijo a Sakura con cara de fastidió.

–Hermano! No soy un mounstro – dijo Sakura molesta –entonces los esperamos! Adiós!– decía mientras se alejaba con su hermano.

–Yo también debo apresurarme, adiós Li, adiós Alex, adiós Joven Yukito, nos veremos en casa de Sakura.– dijo Tomoyo empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa.

–Es hora de irnos, no me gusta ser impuntual.– dijo Shyaoran a su "hermana". –Adiós– dijo a Yukito.

–Hasta Pronto, hasta pronto Selene–.

–Hasta Pronto Yukito.–

Caminaron en silencio, el iba delante de ella y parecía algo molesto, entraron rápidamente y él se dirigió a su cuarto. Ella le miraba y con un suspiro se dirigió al suyo.

Sentado en su cama pensaba "Esto se está saliendo de control...nunca debí aceptar hacerlo...(suspiro) supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás..." y pensando esto empezó a quitarse el uniforme para cambiarse y estar listo para ir a casa de Sakura.

Selene, por su parte veía por la ventana mientras meditaba en lo sucedido "Creo que tuvimos un buen inicio..." pensaba recordando las caras de todos cuando les explico "todo". De repente su pensamiento se detuvo recordando la reacción de Touya y Yukito cuando los abrazó y no pudo evitar sonreír "Me agradan... creo que ya pasó la peor parte" pensó mientras ya frente a su guardarropa escogía unos jeans y una blusa en tono rosa con detalles de flores y empezó a cambiarse.

De repente su cara se ensombreció "No, aún no ha pasado la peor parte...tendré que ser muy cautelosa...aunque no sé si sería mejor decirlo todo... Daniel... ven pronto" En ese instante, un gesto de dolor apareció en su cara, y dirigió su mirada a su tobillo derecho "Al parecer aún no se ha ido el dolor de la última batalla..." se observó en el espejo, llevaba la ropa adecuada para una tarde de verano y un poco de brillo en los labios, además se puso un listón a juego con su blusa y le hizo el moño a un lado, el cual le daba un aire de inocencia, sonrió, le gustó lo que el espejo le mostraba y con decisión salió de su cuarto para llamar a su "hermano" y salir hacia el parque a encontrarse con Yukito.

Estaba parado frente al espejo que tenía en su cuarto, en el cual se reflejaba su "otro yo". Así era como se comunicaban. –Hoy fue un día muy singular – decía Yukito sonriendo.

–No lo sé, me pareció percibir una gran energía proveniente de esa chica.– le dijo el reflejo, –Además, sentí algo extraño en el momento en que se acercó...– Yukito sonrió de nuevo mientras recordaba el momento...

_FLASHBACK_

_Entonces sucedió algo que dejó a todos como piedras... Selene se abalanzó a dónde se encontraban los dos jóvenes uno al lado del otro y los abrazó a ambos, mientras decía –Gracias chicos! Nunca pensé que encontraría personas tan buenas en este lugar! Seremos muy buenos amigos!–._

_Yukito, por su parte, en el mismo momento que el brazo de la joven rodeó su cuello sintió como si algo en su interior despertara y que incluso su "otro yo" podía sentir esa sensación, al escuchar su voz su corazón dio un vuelco y podía asegurar que estaba en las nubes, le encantaba sentir el aroma que emanaba, era algo indescriptible, algo así como naranja o mandarina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver como ella se paraba en las puntillas de sus pies para poder acentuar el abrazo y ese mismo instante el rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho correspondiéndole, no sabía porqué, pero necesitaba acercarla a él, la apretó con delicadeza y le dijo al oído –Bienvenida Selene.–_

_..._

–_Espera un momento!– dijo Selene –creo que es mejor que Shyaoran y yo vayamos a casa a cambiarnos y luego nos dirijamos a tu casa, no sería bueno que usáramos los uniformes todo el día, verdad?– finalizó sonriendo. _

– _Tienes razón, yo también haré lo mismo, que te parece si nos juntamos aquí en una hora para ir a casa de Touya y Sakura?– dijo Yukito._

_Selene sonrió de nuevo y aceptó. –Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo haciendo el ademán de empezar a caminar –pero talvez sería más fácil si me sueltas – dijo sonriendo pero esta vez estaba ligeramente ruborizada. _

_Fue en ese momento que Yukito se dio cuenta que la tenía agarrada de la mano, no se había dado cuenta que cuando se terminó el abrazo el no la había soltado del todo y su cara adquirió un color rosado –Lo... siento – dijo un poco apenado soltándola rápidamente, notó como durante el tiempo que estuvieron tomados de las manos, cada vez que el la veía apretaba un poco más el agarre, pero no sabía porqué, sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

–Es extraño que de repente ese chico tenga una hermana que no conocía y más extraño aún que fuera ella la que precisamente salvara a Sakura – dijo Yue sacando a Yukito de sus pensamientos. –Esa sensación de calidez y la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba... será mejor vigilarla – sentenció.

Yukito sonrió, ya había terminado de cambiarse y dijo –Creo que simplemente quiere conocer a su hermano, se puede percibir una gran bondad en su mirada y no creo que represente un peligro, al contrario... recuerda que salvó a Sakura y solo eso hace que le tenga un profundo agradecimiento – "Es una chica muy tierna y se merece que al menos le ayude en lo que pueda".

Yue guardó silencio unos instantes y luego dijo –Talvez tengas razón, pero aún siento algo extraño cada vez que está cerca y será más fácil vigilarla ahora que tú serás su tutor... –.

Yukito respondió sonriendo –Si eso te hace sentir más seguro, está bien. Ahora debemos irnos, no quisiera ser impuntual.– y salió rumbo al parque.

–Vamos, no te molestes, sabes que ni tú ni yo teníamos otra alternativa.– le decía a su hermano.

–Lo sé... pero porqué no me dijiste a quien habías salvado ayer? Y en verdad piensas que ellos van a creer esa historia? Ni siquiera yo lo hago!– respondió Shyaoran.

–Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, sólo deja que yo lo maneje, de acuerdo?

–No sé porqué dejé que me metieras en todo esto... – le respondió molesto.

–Porque sabes que es la única solución para mantener segura a tu "persona más querida" y otra razón MUY importante es porque en el fondo sabes que me quieres mucho!–.

–Te aseguro que no sé de que me hablas...–. Respondió ruborizado.

–Vamos! Admítelo, te agrado y aunque quieras ocultarlo ya has aprendido a quererme tanto como yo a ti– le dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras la cara de Shyaoran se tornaba de color rojo granate y trataba en vano de liberarse del abrazo.

–Dé...ja...me! Yo, yo...Yo...no sé...a qué te...refieres...!– dijo casi sin aliento.

Mientras Selene reía y Shyaoran parecía sofocarse, Yukito llegó al parque y desde lejos observó la escena, la cual le pareció muy graciosa y tierna a la vez "Se ve que ellos se llevan de maravilla." Y decidiéndose a acercarse les saludó –Buenas tardes chicos!–.

Cuando lo escucharon se separaron y respondieron al saludo –Muy buenas tardes Yukito! –dijo ella sonriendo. Yukito en ese instante sintió un pálpito muy fuerte y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, tenía que admitir que se veía muy hermosa vestida de esa manera.

–Hola– fue todo lo que dijo Shyaoran, que estaba un poco apenado por la forma en que los había encontrado.

–Será mejor que caminemos, Touya y Sakura deben estarnos esperando.–

–Tienes razón, sería de mal gusto llegar tarde.– fue la respuesta de Selene. Entonces los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de los Kinomoto, sin darse cuenta de la sombra que se había mantenido oculta de ellos y que les seguía de cerca.

Durante el camino hablaron de muchas cosas entre ellas los lugares turísticos de la ciudad de Tomoeda. –Hay lugares muy bellos, me imagino que tu hermano ya te habrá llevado a muchos de ellos.– le dijo Yukito.

–Pues... apenas tengo un par de días de haber llegado, pero espero que Shyaoran lo haga pronto porque tengo muchas ganas de salir y conocer todos esos bellos lugares.– le respondió Selene. Shyaoran simplemente suspiró mientras caminaba delante de ellos.

Yukito sonrió, comprendiendo el significado de ese suspiro y mientras veía que ya faltaba poco para llegar dijo –Si gustas, puedo acompañarte y enseñarte algunos lugares interesantes de la ciudad, invitaríamos a Touya y a Sakura.–.

Selene le observó muy alegre y respondió – En serio?, eso sería genial Yukito! Por supuesto que nos encantaría que nos acompañaran tú y todos los demás, sería estupendo! Verdad Shyaoran?–.

(con una gotita) –Si, claro –

–Qué te parece este fin de semana? Podríamos ir a... no sé... al campo que está junto al lago? Te gusta el campo?– le dijo Yukito muy sonriente.

–Bromeas? Me encanta!– le respondió Selene con los ojos grandes y cristalizados por la emoción. "Parece una pequeña niña" –Pues entonces está decidido, iremos al lago el fin de semana. Bueno, hemos llegado.– dijo deteniéndose y entrando a una casa en particular para tocar la puerta mientras era seguido por Selene y Shyaoran. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Selene caminaba algo irregular y recordó como Shyaoran había mencionado que el día anterior había llegado malherida a su casa.

En su rostro apareció un gesto de preocupación e impotencia, se sentía muy mal por no haber podido ayudar a Selene. –Acaso estás lastimada?–.

Selene lo observó extrañada por la pregunta, pero se dio cuenta que el observaba su pie lastimado, sonriendo dijo –No te preocupes, es solo un pequeño golpe –

–A mí no me parece un pequeño golpe, creo que por tantas emociones, pasamos por alto el hecho de que tú saliste malherida –

–Escucha, todo esta bien, será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento, no crees?– Yukito no estaba muy conforme, pero escuchó claramente que alguien se acercaba por lo que decidió esperar.

Después de unos segundos de espera se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Sakura quien sonreía al ver llegar a sus amigos. –Sean bienvenidos pasen! –dijo muy sonriente.

–Buenas tardes Sakura!– fue la respuesta de todos al entrar.

Touya estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó que llegaban las visitas, desde que llegó a su casa se encerró en su cuarto a pensar y no había salido para nada, aún no entendía todo lo que había sucedido en ese día, no podía comprender toda la revolución que había provocado "ella". "Debo de ser cauteloso, "ella" no es una persona común, estoy seguro que no es una casualidad que "ella" haya sido la que salvó a mi hermana, sin embargo..., le debo el que Sakura se encuentre bien..." una vez más suspiró y decidió bajar a recibir a las visitas.

Escuchó que las voces venían de la sala y se encaminó hacia allá. Se detuvo en la puerta y la vio... estaba sonriendo muy animada, se ruborizó al ver que ella le miraba con una sonrisa. "Qué es lo que me pasa?..." se preguntó, en ese momento Sakura notó su presencia y le pidió que entrara en la sala.

–Hermano, ven a saludar a las visitas! – dijo sonriendo Sakura.

–Buenas tardes joven Kinomoto! –fue lo que le dijo Selene al verlo.

–Muy buenas tardes Touya! –le saludo Yukito.

–Hola – respondió secamente Touya.

Sakura pudo ver la molestia de su hermano, pero aún así siguió conversando amenamente, hablaron de muchas cosas, entre ellas del país del cual venía Selene, ellas les contó que su país era maravilloso, con mucha vegetación y lugares realmente hermosos. –Talvez pronto pueda mostrarles unas fotografía!– dijo.

–Eso sería maravilloso!– dijo Sakura. Touya podía ver que en los ojos de Yukito se distinguía un dejo de preocupación y como miraba de cuando en cuando hacia el pie de "ella". Movido por la curiosidad, observó el mismo lugar y se dio cuenta que se distinguía un pequeño golpe morado, no supo porqué, pero le molestó el hecho de verla lastimada. "Seguro es un golpe que recibió ayer al tratar de salvar a Sakura y Tomoyo." Pensó sintiendo deseos de tener frente a frente al causante y darle su merecido. "Por tratar de lastimar a mi hermana..." se dijo a sí mismo, como para asegurarse de que era por eso que tenía esa picazón en los puños y sabía que solo se quitaría al golpear a la persona indicada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta –Chicos! Ya estoy en casa!– dijo el señor Kinomoto mientras entraba y se dirigía a la sala, dónde escuchó algunas voces. "Tenemos visitas" pensó muy animado. –Muy buenas Tardes – dijo al entrar y encontró a sus hijos acompañados por sus amigos y vio con alegría que el "amigo" de Sakura que venía desde China había regresado, sin embargo observó que había alguien más, una chica de mirada dulce y tierna, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el parecido que tenía con "Nadeshiko...?"

–Papá! Qué bueno que ya estés en casa! Tenemos invitados a comer, pero primero quiero presentarte a alguien...– dijo Sakura. Tomó de la mano a su papá y lo dirigió hacia la jovencita.

–Papá, ella es Alexia Selene Harker, mi amiga Alex, ella nos salvó a Tomoyo y a mí el día de ayer.– Fujitaka Kinomoto no pudo contener su sorpresa "Harker? Será posible? Pero… no, es imposible…" –Papá, estás bien?– dijo Sakura preocupada por su papá que se había quedado pensativo.

–Esta señorita fue quien las salvo?–

–Mucho gusto Sr. Kinomoto – dijo Selene levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su mano para saludar. "Qué rayos esta haciendo?" Pensó Shyaoran.

–Oops! lo siento! En mi país es un signo de educación estrecharse las manos cuando saludan o conocen a alguien, pero me olvidaba que acá todo es distinto... lo lamento – dijo bastante apenada Selene.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación, el señor Kinomoto extendió su mano hacia Selene y la estrechó mientras decía –Mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a la persona que salvó a la pequeña Sakura, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Estoy en deuda contigo –

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción, se preguntaban, porqué el señor Kinomoto había respondido de la misma manera al saludo. Selene estaba totalmente ruborizada, pero no porque todos los que estaban en la habitación centraran sus ojos en ellos, más bien por que ese apretón de manos le recordó algo o mejor dicho a alguien… "Qué es esto? Esto… se siente igual que... papá?"

**Que tal? Mejor no? Espero les guste….**

**Shadowiver**


	6. Rompiendo Cadenas

CAPÍTULO IV

CAPÍTULO IV

_Solo recuerden, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no, repito, no me pertenecen, solamente un par que salió de mi desocupada mente jiji Y sin interrumpir más empezamos… Nos leemos abajo! Empieza cuenta regresiva… 3… 2… 1… Go!_

"Rompiendo cadenas…"

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción, se preguntaban, porqué el señor Kinomoto había respondido de la misma manera al saludo. Selene estaba totalmente ruborizada, pero no porque todos los que estaban en la habitación centraran sus ojos en ellos, más bien por que ese apretón de manos le recordó algo o mejor dicho a alguien… "Qué es esto? Esto… se siente igual que... papá?"_

Bien, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, charlando y almorzando juntos, Sakura estaba muy animada y feliz por poder compartir con esa nueva amiga que le había, literalmente, salvado la vida. Aún no comprendía esa extraña forma de saludar a su papá y menos entendía la forma en que él le había respondido.

_FLASHBACK_

_Los presentes se quedaron en total silencio, mientras las dos personas que protagonizaban la escena se miraban directamente a los ojos. Selene parecía un poco asombrada, mientras que Fujitaka le veía fijamente como tratando de encontrar en su mirada algo desconocido._

–_Emm… pues, de nuevo mucho gusto Sr. Kinomoto– dijo Selene un poco sonrojada. Y desvió sus ojos a otro lado encontrándose con los de Shyaoran que la miraban como queriéndole decir "Qué crees que estás haciendo?"._

_Fujitaka se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y soltó la mano de la chica diciendo –Ah, mucho gusto Srita. Harker, lamento haberla molestado, es que por un momento me recordó a otra persona. – _

_Y antes de que preguntaran a que se refería, volvió a tomar la palabra para decir a todos los presentes –Bien, creo que ya deben tener mucha hambre y al parecer Sakura cocinó algo muy rico, porque no pasamos al comedor?– y en ese momento se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y con muchas interrogantes._

_"Qué fue lo que paso aquí?" se dijo a sí misma Selene mientras seguía a Sakura que la tomó de la mano y la guió al comedor._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

–Vaya, Sakura! Esto está delicioso como siempre!– exclamó Yukito a una sonrojada Sakura. Touya, quien había estado en completo silencio, dijo –Sabe bien, tomando en cuenta que fue un mounstro quien lo cocino. Ouch!–

Las risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, ya que Sakura le había pateado a su hermano por debajo de la mesa. Selene veía la escena sonriendo divertida –Al parecer se llevan muy bien, me alegra saber que tu familia es muy unida Sakura– les dijo.

–Sé que este no es el mejor momento… pero… quisiera que me contaran como fue que sucedieron las cosas ayer. – dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto a las tres chicas presentes. Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta y reaccionaron de distinta manera, las tres chicas se tensaron en sus asientos, mientras los chicos las veían con curiosidad, ansiosos por escuchar como se dieron los acontecimientos del día anterior.

"Bien, sabía que este momento llegaría, si logro convencer al Señor Kinomoto, estoy segura que nadie más preguntará…" pensó Selene, mientras hacía el además de hablar, pero algo pasó… Sakura se adelantó a sus planes y empezó a relatar lo sucedido.

–Ayer Tomoyo y yo decidimos ir a comprar el material para el proyecto de ciencias de la escuela y cuando veníamos camino a casa tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Selene, quien se encontraba perdida, así que nosotras nos ofrecimos a acompañarla…– dijo Sakura observando a Selene quien se ruborizaba apenada. Mientras Yukito sonreía y Touya no podía dejar de observarla.

–Ella caminaba junto a nosotros, cuando nos dijo que se había percatado que nos seguían unos… hombres… tres, para ser más exactas, caminamos cada vez más rápido, sin embargo… otros tres salieron por sorpresa frente a nosotras y… y… – la voz de Sakura se quebró, pero decidió continuar –Uno de ellos habló, al parecer era el líder, diciendo que tenía que llevarse a una "de las niñas", le dijo a Selene que no se entrometiera, pero ella valientemente dijo que no iba a permitir que nada nos pasara y en ese momento les dijo a todos que nos atacaran… yo… tenía mucho miedo… abrasé a Tomoyo… y cerré los ojos… esperando que nos golpearan… y entonces… – para este punto Sakura ya no podía hablar por el llanto que salía de sus ojos, Tomoyo la tomó de la mano dándole consuelo.

Shyaoran no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, "se atrevieron a tocar a Sakura…" pensó mientras su furia aumentaba más, las palabras de ella habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. "Sakura… te juro que no voy a permitir que nada te pase… Ahora estoy seguro que tomé la decisión correcta."

–Y que pasó entonces? Sakura! – Touya tenía la expresión de que si alguien no hablaba rápido, lo más seguro era que explotara, no podía creer que esos tipos se hubieran atrevido a tocar a su hermana y a su amiga.

–Calma Touya… debemos esperar – dijo Yukito tratando de tranquilizarlo.

–Selene… ella nos defendió… – dijo Sakura. –Ella lucho con cada uno de ellos, hasta que quedó solamente el que era el líder… entonces fue cuando la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente… – todos se quedaron en silencio. Selene tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, sabía que todos la observaban y no se atrevía a ver a ninguno a los ojos.

–Luego… cuando el se acercó nuevamente a nosotras, Selene se puso de pie, lo golpeo y corrimos hacia un callejón, pero no tenía salida… allí los seis hombres nos alcanzaron… yo pensé que era el fin, sin embargo Selene… – En ese momento calló de repente, guió su mirada hacia su amiga Tomoyo, como pidiendo autorización para lo siguiente, sabía que la continuación del relato era increíble "Qué hago? Seguramente no me creerían si contara que Selene usó una clase de poderes mágicos… aunque si Shyaoran puede usar magia, es normal que ella también pueda hacerlo." Se dispuso a continuar el relato cuando fue interrumpida.

–Bueno, corrimos hasta el fondo del callejón y prácticamente arrojé a las chicas del otro lado para que pidieran ayuda. – dijo Selene rápidamente.

Touya frunció el seño y por primera vez en toda la velada se dirigió a "ella" –Como puedes explicar entonces la explosión, todos lo vimos… –

–Realmente, no estoy segura, solo recuerdo que yo también salté al otro lado, cuando escuché ese gran estruendo. – respondió Selene, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo la veían sorprendidas, ya que ellas sabían que su amiga había omitido muchos detalles, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para alguien, que continuaba en silencio.

–Entonces no hay más que decir, le agradezco nuevamente que haya salvado a mi hija y a Tomoyo y creo que de ahora en adelante debemos ser más precavidos. – dijo Fujitaka muy sonriente, dejando a todos muy desconcertados, en especial a Selene.

–Bien, se está haciendo tarde y creo que ustedes tienen mucha tarea que hacer, así que voy al estudio a seguir con mi trabajo. Srita. Harker, por favor, pase a despedirse de mí cuando deba irse a casa. Me retiro. –finalizó saliendo de la cocina, mientras seis pares de ojos muy abiertos se veían entre sí.

Los tres hablaban amenamente dentro de la habitación, ya habían finalizado las tareas de ese día e intentaban ponerse al día con los cursos. Trataban de no hablar mucho del tema anterior así, que se dedicaron a comentar temas triviales, sin embargo, existían otro ser que no dejaba de atacarlos con preguntas.

–Vamos… dime qué fue lo que pasó, porque muchas cosas aún no me quedan claras… TODO ES MUY CONFUSO!– decía la criaturita mientras daba vueltas por todo el cuarto.

–No es nada Kero, ya te dije todo lo que sabía, deja de preguntar tanto. – dijo Sakura.

–Mi madre dice que pudieron haber sido secuestradores buscando una gran recompensa, es por eso que ahora tengo un par de guardaespaldas. – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmar el ambiente.

–Aún así, es muy sospechoso, además tu salvadora resultó ser hermana del mocoso ese…– dijo observando a Shyaoran, quien se había quedado callado de repente. –Oye mocoso… estás seguro que no hay nada que quieras contarnos?– dijo nuevamente Kero observando a Shyaoran fijamente a los ojos, quien simplemente se limitó a ver hacia otro lado y decir de forma un poco molesta –No me llames mocoso. Y no, no entiendo que tiene de sospechoso que haya sido… ella quien las salvó. –

Tomoyo pudo darse cuenta que mientras dijo lo último su mirada se apaga por un instante, observó como Sakura quería decirle algo a Shyaoran pero no se atrevía, así que decidió intervenir. –Yo creo que no debemos darle tanta importancia a algo que no sucedió, debemos estar agradecidas porque conocimos a Selene en el momento justo y sobretodo que encontramos una nueva amiga. Creo que ya hemos acabado, qué les parece si voy por un refresco y lo tomamos junto con los pastelillos que traje? Estoy segura que a Kero le van a encantar. – al decir esto pareciera como si el guardián se hubiera olvidado de todo.

–Si! Vamos por esos dulces!– dijo el guardián mientras seguía a Tomoyo.

Sakura trato de alcanzarla, pero fue detenida por la misma Tomoyo, quien mientras sonreía le dijo –Espera aquí Sakura, sería de muy mala educación dejar al joven Li solo en tu habitación. –dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos, mientras él le agradecía con una inclinación de cabeza, ya que había descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de la chica.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, ya que no sabía que hacer "Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con él, talvez después ya no pueda" pensó mientras se acercaba a él que estaba sentado en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

Mientras tanto Shyaoran pensaba en lo que iba a decir "Qué debo decirle, no puedo simplemente contarle la verdad, pero tampoco quiero mentirle!" pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras suspiraba. –Sakura… yo… demonios! – fue lo único que salió de los labios del ambarino. Cuando por fin encontró el valor para hablar fue callado por unos brazos que lo rodearon y su respiración por un momento se cortó, mientras los palpitos de su corazón se aceleraron a tal modo que sentía iba a estallar por dentro ya que era Sakura quien lo estaba abrazando.

No eran necesarias las palabras, muchas cosas habían sido dichas con ese abrazo, el cual Shyaoran correspondió de inmediato. –Lo lamento… – dijo por fin. Sakura abrió de golpe los ojos e intentó separarse para poder verlo a los ojos, pero le fue impedido hacerlo, ya que los brazos del chico la abrazaron con más fuerza mientras le decía –Lo siento mucho. Lamento no haber estado allí para protegerte, yo no sé que hubiera pasado si esos tipos te hubieran hecho algo Sakura… – dijo con voz quebrada mientras hundía su rostro en los cabellos de Sakura, y ella no pudo abrir más los ojos, se encontraba muy sorprendida, ya que creía que el comportamiento del chico era por la incomodidad que sentía por Selene. Iba a decir algo cuando fue callada de nueva cuenta por el ambarino.

–También lamento no haberte dicho nada acerca de…– se detuvo para suspirar pesadamente. –Alex…, sé que quieres explicaciones y aún así no puedo dártelas, sólo puedo decirte que debes confiar en mí Sakura, sabes que yo no haría nada para lastimarte, al contrario… eres demasiado importante para mí y no soportaría que nada te sucediera o que te alejaran de mi lado. – dijo aferrándose a ella.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era toda la situación para Shyaoran, más que nada cuando observó cuán difícil era para él decir todo lo que había dicho, así que levanto el rostro del chico y colocó su frente contra la de ella y con los ojos cerrados y tomándolo de las manos le dijo muy suavemente –No importa… no importa lo que pase Shyaoran, no es necesario que me expliques nada, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, para apoyarte cuando lo necesites, porque… porque yo confío en ti, porque te confiaría mi vida. Nunca voy a abandonarte Shyaoran, lo prometo. –

El chico había permanecido inmóvil ante estas palabras, las cuales calaron en lo más hondo de su corazón. No podía creerlo, ella no le exigía explicaciones, no le reclamaba que no fuera honesto con ella, al contrario, le había prometido no abandonarlo. Y cerrando los ojos le dijo mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos –Yo también te prometo Sakura, que nunca voy a dejarte, no importa que suceda, te juro que nada ni nadie podrá alejarme de ti… lo juro – al finalizar la atrajo a sí para abrazarla y acomodarla en su pecho de manera protectora y así permanecieron mientras cierta amatista los observaba por una rendija de la puerta sonriendo muy alegremente.

Mientras tanto, en la parte de abajo, justamente en la sala; se desarrollaba una batalla de preguntas, con la diferencia de que esta vez no era un chico la víctima, más bien una chica, que para ese momento se sentía acorralada.

–No, no y no! No te creo, es que piensas acaso que somos tontos? Por favor! – exclamaba Touya ante una joven que se rascaba la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

–Lamento mucho que no me creas joven Kinomoto, pero esa es la verdad, no sé que más puedo agregarle a los hechos. –le dijo por fin.

Yukito se dio cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente y cuando Touya abrió sus labios para replicar lo interrumpió diciendo –Touya, debes calmarte, hablas como si Selene fuera la culpable de lo que sucedió, y si ella dice que así ocurrieron las cosas, debemos creerle. –agregó mientras le sonreía.

(Suspiro) –De acuerdo, pero aún hay algo que no encaja y te advierto Harker, no voy a descansar hasta descubrir que nos ocultas. – dijo observándola directamente a los ojos de una forma amenazante, mientras tanto, Yukito sonreía agradeciendo que por fin hubiera terminado la discusión, hasta que recordó algo

–Sin embargo, quisiera saber cómo fue que te hiciste ese golpe en el tobillo… fue por proteger a las chicas, verdad? – más que pregunta, la voz de Yukito parecía afirmar lo que había dicho.

En ese momento Touya reaccionó y observó de nuevo el área en dónde se podía apreciar dicho golpe. –Es cierto, estás lastimada y Sakura dijo que hubo un momento en el cual quedaste inconsciente… – dijo meditando, "Es lo más probable… demonios, la lastimaron por salvar a mi hermana…" pensó sintiendo una tremenda furia que necesitaba descargar. Selene estaba realmente nerviosa

–Oigan, chicos, no es nada…creo que están exagerando un poco… – Touya había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero al escucharla toda la furia contenida salió a flote.

–Es que acaso te volviste loca! Tienes ese golpe que por lo que he podido observar aún te lastima al caminar – dijo acercándose a Selene y tomando el tobillo lastimado, en ese momento ella no pudo suprimir un gesto de dolor y alejar el pie tanto como le fuera posible, sin embargo el no se lo permitió y tomándolo de nuevo dijo –Y dices que exageramos? No me sorprendería que tuvieras más golpes en otras partes del cuerpo. –

Yukito que había observado la escena se acercó también y trató de palpar el grado del golpe, al ver que Selene no podía contener el dolor dijo –Es cierto, no deberías de exponerte de esa manera Selene. – Ella los observó sonrojada y bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

–Gracias… – y dos pares de ojos se enfocaron en la persona que habló. –Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana… (suspiro) te debo que ella se encuentre bien en este momento… gracias. – dijo Touya extremadamente sonrojado mientras se levantaba para verle a los ojos.

Selene estaba muy sorprendida al escuchar esto. –Touya tiene razón, Selene estamos muy agradecidos contigo. – dijo Yukito sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía tiernamente.

Ella los observó a ambos y sonrió. –No tienen porqué agradecerme chicos, creo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo… Sin embargo, –agregó rápidamente al ver que Touya iba a replicar – les agradezco su preocupación, significa mucho para mí. –y poniéndose de pie agregó –bien, creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy, es muy tarde y es tiempo de que Shyaoran y yo volvamos a casa. –

Yukito se levantó también y dijo –Entonces vamos, te acompaño. –

Ella negó con la cabeza y le replicó –No es necesario… estoy mucho mejor y Shyaoran viene conmigo, por cierto… dónde esta? –preguntó.

Touya le respondió –Creo que en el cuarto de Sakura, voy por él, si gustas puedes pasar al estudio de papá para despedirte, el te lo pidió, no es así Harker? –

Selene asintió y se encaminó al lugar, pero se detuvo de repente en la puerta y regresó a dónde se encontraban los chicos diciendo –Gracias por todo chicos, me alegra mucho que seamos amigos. –y sin más depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de cada uno y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación hacia el estudio del señor Kinomoto.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin habla y se encontraba tan rojos como un tomate, mientras en su pensamiento se quedaba una sola palabra o mejor dicho una sola persona "Selene…" "Alex…" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo...

Se encontraba leyendo un antiguo libro que uso en su juventud, en ese instante se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. –Adelante-respondió atento a la persona que en ese momento entraba a la habitación.

-Permiso –dijo Selene mientras entraba. –Señor Kinomoto, vengo a agradecerle despedirme de usted y agradecerle su hospitalidad conmigo y con mi hermano. –dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Él le respondió –No tiene por que agradecer… soy yo quien debe hacerlo y le repito que si alguna vez necesita de la ayuda de este humilde servidor no dude en decirlo. –y mirándola fijamente agregó –sabe… tengo la impresión de que la conozco de algún lugar… o al menos eso creo… –

"No puede ser… acaso el sospecha algo?" –A mí también me pasa lo mismo… pero lamento decirle que no… no creo haberlo conocido antes… estoy segura que lo recordaría –le respondió Selene.

Él sonrió y le dijo –Supongo que tiene razón… bien, en cuanto a lo del ataque… no hay nada más que quiera decirme? –.

Selene pareció estremecerse, pero trató de vencer esos nervios que la invadieron y aparentando naturalidad respondió –No señor… lo que dijo Sakura fue exactamente lo que paso… Bien, creo que es hora de retirarme, Shyaoran debe estar esperándome… Gracias nuevamente por todo. – diciendo esto se puso de pie y con una nueva inclinación de cabeza camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó algo que la dejó completamente helada…

– Adiós señorita Harker. Y recuerde que es bienvenida cuando guste… después de todo los hijos de mis amigos son siempre bienvenidos… – y una sonrisa comprensiva se formó en sus labios.

Selene se quedó estática en su lugar… "Escuché bien?" Y con la respiración agitada se volvió nuevamente hacia él. –C…Cómo… Cómo dijo? – le preguntó muy contrariada.

La sonrisa en su rostro aumentó y respondió –Dije que los amigos de mis hijos son siempre bienvenidos…, recuérdelo señorita Harker. – Selene asintió un poco contrariada "Creo que escuché mal… rayos, me estoy volviendo loca…" pensó saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

**Nuevamente los invito a dejar sus comments, ya sean consejos, puñaladas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte u opiniones. Please cuéntenme qué es lo que quieren leer, ya que si bien la historia ya tiene su rumbo, hay cosas que podemos ir cambiando, quitando o agregando… díganme que quieren leer, que se les antoja… y Gracias de nuevo por seguir de cerca esta historia!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Shadowiver**


	7. Te extraño

CAPÍTULO V

_Primero que nada: Insisto… Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen… repito… no son míos, algunos de este fanfic si… pero no todos jajaja_

_Segundo que nada: WOW pasó mucho tiempo para que me reportara no? Lo siento! Muchos problemas y pocas soluciones, pero ya regresé, ahora bien que no haya subido los caps. No implica que no haya estado escribiendo, así que iré subiendo poco a poco ok?_

_Les agradezco que lean y no olviden sus comentarios!_

_Iniciamos en 3…2…1…Go!_

TE EXTRAÑO

Estaba en un lugar obscuro, no se escuchaba nada más que su escasa respiración y el retumbar de sus pensamientos… de alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir a esa bola de fuego, pero sus heridas eran graves... tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su fin... no, no se permitiría morir, estaba decidido a vengarse de esa estúpida que había logrado reducirlo a ese estado, la odiaba, odiaba a Ayori con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, pero no podía poner mucha atención puesto que toda su concentración se enfocaba en la idea de vivir...

- Debo decir que luces como basura Tse… - dijo una voz femenina. Ayori solo escuchó un gruñido proveniente del bulto que estaba tirado frente a ella. Se acerco a él con paso felino y agachándose un poco cuidando que su vestido negro ajustado no se arrugara dijo con todo lastimero – Oh, pobre Tse! Acaso la batalla con una jovencita te dejó tan lastimado? -.

Con mucho esfuerzo él le respondió – Tra…i..do..ra..! – Ella cambió sus facciones por unas más duras y tomando con fuerza la cara de él, le dijo con fiereza – Tú tienes la culpa idiota! Recibiste instrucciones precisas para no cometer errores e hiciste lo que se te prohibió, ahora no vengas a decirme que yo tengo la culpa! Además... no fui yo la que te redujo a tu miserable estado... fue una joven Tse, alguien que se supone es inexperta... debería avergonzarte! – y lo soltó sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que se quejara.

Ayori se levantó nuevamente y mientras caminaba a su alrededor dijo con tono maternal – Pero no me creas tan cruel, ya vez, hablé con El Gran Emperador para que no te castigara como pretendía y en vez de dejarte morir como merecías accedió a darte una segunda oportunidad… claro… ahora... deberás ser más cuidadoso, te vigilaré más de cerca y serás mi esclavo, de lo contrario desearás haber muerto en este momento -

- N..No...-, ella se detuvo al escuchar esa respuesta. - Qué has dicho? - le dijo con verdadera impresión. - NO! Ahhhgg! - emitió un sonido de dolor cuando un pié se posicionó en el lado de su cara que estaba descubierto y presionó con furia. - No te estoy preguntando si estás de acuerdo Tse... En realidad no me interesa lo que pienses, vas a hacer lo que El Gran Emperador ordene y punto... a menos que quieras terminar como el estúpido de Suzume... recuerdas? -

Tse abrió los ojos con miedo, siempre pensó que la leyenda de Suzume era simplemente eso... una leyenda, una forma de amedrentar a la tropa, sin embargo Ayori se lo acababa de confirmar. Ella pudo ver el cambio en la mirada de Tse y respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro - Veo que te sorprende lo que acabo de decirte, verás mi querido Tse, esa historia es verdadera y créeme, nadie, ni siquiera tú, quiere pasar por el martirio que tuvo Suzume. Dicen que estuvo en agonía varios años y que cada instante de su miserable existencia rogó para que lo asesinaran - Levantó el pié de la cara del hombre y tirándole una pequeña botella con un líquido púrpura dijo mientras se alejaba - Bébelo y tus heridas sanarán, pero ten en cuenta que tu deuda será aumentada el doble y en cuanto te recuperes repórtate conmigo... debemos poner en marcha un plan diferente ya que tú y tus fracasos nos obligan a hacerlo -

Tse no pensaba tocar esa botella, sabía las consecuencias de ello, Ayori le había dicho que su deuda se duplicaría... sin embargo... era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse... si, estaría maldito el resto de su vida pero lograría vengarse, primero de la idiota jovencita que lo venció y luego... una sonrisa se dibujo en su deforme cara - Luego... iré por tu cabeza Ayori... y te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho... - dijo después de beber el contenido de esa botella.

….

- _Hola? - _Se escuchó la voz somnolienta después de un par de tonos de llamada.

- Mm... Ho... Hola - Dijo con timidez, ya que sabía que su interlocutor estaría durmiendo.

_- Alex?! Qué hora es? Las 4 de la mañana! Que sucedió?! Algo Grave? - _Preguntó con voz ansiosa.

- No! - Se reprendió a sí misma por elevar la voz, luego en un susurro repitió - No, solamente... bueno...

-_ Sabes que no deberías llamarme acá, puedes estar vigilada - _dijo bajando la voz también y levantándose de la cama para ver por la ventana de su cuarto.

- Realizaron el primer ataque esta tarde... - en realidad quería decirle más cosas, pero sabía que él tenía razón, no podía extenderse.

_- En serio? Es decir que ya estaban en Tomoeda... - _dijo analizando lo que acababan de decirle - _Dime... a quien enviaron? -_

- Bueno, no estoy segura... fueron seis pero uno de ellos tenía una marca asquerosa, parecía un bicho... - dijo con asco.

- _Ese es Tse - _su rostro se endureció al decirlo - _Alex, debes tener mucho cuidado, iniciaron con artillería pesada, eso quiere decir que tienen sorpresas más fuertes para nosotros... Espera! dijiste 6 tipos? los enfrentaste tú sola? Cómo lograste vencerlos? -_

- Bue..no... al principio logré noquear a casi todos, pero ese tipo asqueroso... él era más... digamos... resistente -

_- Te hicieron daño - _dijo frunciendo el seño.

Ella supo que más que pregunta era una afirmación. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ya que no quería que él tuviera la percepción de que ella era débil. - En algún punto de la pelea pudo haber sido mejor que yo, pero tienes que entenderme! - dijo angustiada - no me defendía solo a mí... yo... yo... encontré a los Kinomoto... a Sakura Kinomoto... -

_- Kinomoto... - _entonces supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, habiendo encontrado a la dueña de las cartas - _comprendo. Y no creas que te juzgo, pero me preocupas, no quiero que salgas lastimada - _

- Lo sé - dijo sonrojada, esperaba que él tuviera otra clase de reacción al comentarle sobre Sakura. - Pero no puedo retractarme, puedo ser fuerte, ahora que soy amiga de la mayoría de involucrados puedo estar más atenta y con Shyaoran con nosotros todo será más fácil -

- _Por lo visto te llevas bien con él... empiezo a sentir un poco de celos - _dijo sonriendo por primera vez - _Lo único que me tranquiliza de todo esto es que no estás del todo sola, dile a Shyaoran que estamos en deuda con él - _

_- _Mas bien, el cree que estamos a mano. Y no sientas celos, ahora es parte de la familia y sabes que me es muy difícil no tomar cariño a las personas que son mi familia -

Como respuesta escucho una risa. - _Tienes razón. - _de repente cayó en cuenta de algo y preguntó entrecerrando los ojos - _como fue que los venciste? -_

- ... -

En tono más serio dijo -_ Alex, usaste tus poderes no es cierto? - _

- Si -

El chico apoyó su frente en el frío vidrio, mientras sus ojos avellanados miraban a la oscuridad de la calle - _Creo que no tengo que decirte que fue demasiado arriesgado, recuerda que tenemos ciertas reglas que cumplir - _

- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo con tono aburrido - Pero es en serio cuando te digo que fue necesario, además, ellos me reconocieron no había nada más que ocultar, lo único que me tiene un poco incómoda fue que Sakura y Tomoyo lo vieron... - dijo con aprehensión.

- _Tendrás que resolverlo si darles mucha información, espero que nadie aparte de ellas dos sepa este "mágico" incidente Alex - _dijo a modo de advertencia.

- Por supuesto que no! Tu duda me ofende! - dijo un poco molesta.

_- Está bien, no te molestes, simplemente estoy preocupado, estamos en terreno peligroso y sabes que nos estamos jugando algo más que el pellejo - _le respondió.

Suspirando y acercándose a su propia ventana le dijo - Tienes razón. Lo siento, no quiero discutir contigo por teléfono, lo haré cuando te vea - sonrió - espero que sea pronto - esta vez habló con tono esperanzado.

_- Mucho me temo que no será así, sabes que con esto de la herencia y obligaciones no podré moverme de acá hasta resolver ciertos asuntos - _su tono era más bien de disculpa.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron un poco, pero no iba a demostrar debilidad ante él, ya que no quería preocuparle más - Entiendo, pero te extraño mucho - dijo mientras veía aparecer la luna en el cielo.

El también enfocó sus ojos en la luna que ya palidecía ante la lejana luz del sol que nacía y le respondió con una sonrisa - _Si algún día alguien me pregunta lo negaré, pero también te extraño. Sé fuerte Alex, resiste un poco más, llegará el día en que nos reunamos. El tiempo pasa rápido, pero mientras tanto, trata de cumplir con tu misión y sobre todas las cosas, tienes que prometerme que te mantendrás a salvo -_

- Lo haré, tienes mi palabra - sonrió - tú también cuídate mucho, estaré esperando tu llegada, no me falles. - dijo con voz quebrada. Y es que era difícil hablar con él sin sentir una profunda tristeza por haberse separado, además, sabía que era momento de despedirse.

_- Sé fuerte, no estás sola, yo cuido de tí - _dijo con dulzura - _Es hora de terminar la llamada, avísame de cualquier cambio, pero trata de llamarme solamente al número que acordamos de acuerdo? -_

- De acuerdo. Oye... prométeme que cuando te vuelva a ver seguirás vivo - dijo en un arrebato demostrando sus temores.

El comprendió lo que ella sentía, porque el tenía el mismo temor por ella. - _Tienes mi palabra. - _ambos sonrieron, ya que era la respuesta que ella había dicho anteriormente.

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta - Señorita Selene, la cena está servida - dijo la voz de Wei del otro lado. Ella respondió - Voy en un momento Wei, muchas gracias! - y escuchó como el mayordomo se alejaba.

_- Creo que es hora de despedirnos, que disfrutes tu cena - _

Ella le respondió - Disfruta tus ejercicios -

_- No me creas tan aplicado, hoy bajaré directo a la cocina a desayunar, puedo escuchar a Nana hablando - _dijo en tono jocoso.

- No cambiará, no puedo entender como puede levantarse tan temprano - dijo sonriendo. Luego añadió - Tengo que irme. -

_- Saluda a Wei y Shyaoran de mi parte -_

- Lo mismo para Nana y los demás. Adiós. -

- _Hasta pronto Alex. -_

Se escuchó que la llamada estaba terminada, entonces se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y dando un último vistazo a la luna dijo en un susurro - Hasta pronto Daniel - y salió de su habitación.

…..

Sakura trataba de terminar lo poco que le restaba de tarea, pero Kero seguía haciendo comentarios que la desconcentraban… tenía unos problemas de matemáticas muy difíciles y lo peor es que no había puesto atención a la explicación del profesor por pensar en todos los acontecimientos pasados.

- Y pensar que hasta hace un par de días creía que todo era monotonía – dijo para sí. De repente recordó el abrazo que le dio a Shyaoran y se sonrojó. – Qué pena! – dijo sonriendo.

- Qué es lo que te da pena Sakura? – escuchó la vocecita muy cerca de su oído, lo que la hizo saltar del susto.

- Kero! Me asustaste! – dijo con la mano en el pecho mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

- No tenías que asustarte, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Oye, porque estás tan sonrojada? Tienes fiebre? – comentó acercándose a la frente de la castaña.

- Sonrojada? Yo? Para nada. – le respondió.

- Pues te ves igual que esta tarde cuando entré a este cuarto… tú y el mocoso estaban bastante sospechosos… que estaba sucediendo Sakura? – le acusó Kero.

Sakura no podía estar más apenada y es que recordando el incidente de esa tarde, agradecía que hubiera sido Kero el que entrara a su habitación, ya que de haber tardado unos instantes más su hermano se hubiera encargado de asesinar a Shyaoran…

_FLASHBACK_

_Se sentía bastante bien entre sus brazos, era como una fortaleza que la apartaba de cualquier peligro y no podía estar más feliz por ello. Podía entender lo que Shyaoran trataba de decirle con ese abrazo y ella hizo todo lo posible porque él sintiera lo mismo._

_- Shyaoran… - dijo en un susurro._

_Él pudo escucharla y su corazón se aceleró, la había extrañado mucho y se sentía culpable porque en parte, ese nuevo peligro le había permitido regresar a su lado. Era un poco egoísta y lo sabía, pero nada importaba en ese momento, solo ella._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos y en silencio repitió la promesa de protegerla contra todo. "Nadie va a lastimarte Sakura, no mientras yo viva." _

_Ella quiso decir algo más cuando escucharon la voz de Tomoyo diciendo – Kero! Espera no entres aún! – lo siguiente que recuerdan es que estaban a lados opuestos del cuarto con una respiración agitada._

_- Ves Tomoyo? No interrumpo nada… oigan… por que sus rostros están tan rojos? – Kero entró seguido por Tomoyo y estaba por decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y cayó al suelo aparentando ser un peluche._

_Touya observó a las tres personas que estaban dentro del cuarto, Tomoyo estaba cerca de la puerta, Sakura sentada en su cama y el mocoso estaba sentado en el escritorio, sin embargo, los dos últimos respiraban agitadamente y sus rostros estaban rojos como tomate._

_- He..Hermano, vienes a decirnos algo? – dijo Sakura nerviosa, ya que podía sentir la tensión y enojo que salían de los ojos de su hermano._

_- Mocoso, es hora de que te vayas! – dijo con furia. – Hermano! No puedes correr a Shyaoran de la casa, es mi invitado! – dijo Sakura molesta también._

_- No lo estoy corriendo monstruo, Harker dice que ya debe irse, es tarde. – respondió._

_- Entonces pudiste haberlo dicho de esa manera desde el inicio – _

_- Descuida Sakura, es cierto, debo irme. – Respondió Shyaoran, para luego añadir en forma – Nos veremos mañana en la escuela – y salió sonriendo._

_Touya entendió el mensaje y estaba a punto seguirlo para enseñarle un par de modales cuando Tomoyo habló – Yo también debo irme. Te importaría prestarme tu teléfono para llamar al chofer? –_

_- No tienes que llamar a nadie Tomoyo, yo te llevo. Vamos – dijo un poco más calmado. "Mocoso del demonio…" pensó._

_- Hasta mañana Sakurita.-_

_- Hasta mañana Tomoyo – dijo una sonriente Sakura._

_- Hablaremos luego mounstro – dijo un amenazante Touya haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura desapareciera._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Kero, no sé de que hablas, será mejor que baje a cenar. – dijo haciendo lo posible por escapar del interrogatorio del guardián.

- Puedes escapar de mí Sakura! Pero definitivamente no escaparás de tu hermanooooo! – dijo mientras una gotita resbalaba de la cabeza de la castaña al salir de su habitación.

**Me encanta! Siiii ya sé que acá no aparecen mucho los personajes propios de la serie, pero es necesario que vayamos conociendo a los nuevos personajes que integran este fic… que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios! Nos encontramos la próxima semana!**

**Shadowiver**


End file.
